Bordereau
by homegrownoregano
Summary: An argument between Kensi & Deeks leaves them walking off in different directions, & questioning their partnership. Kensi finds herself woken by an intruder in her house, & he has information about Deeks. With her partner in trouble and Max back out of retirement can Kensi track him down or will she end up in danger too. [Set: After Afghanistan/Before Humbug - NOW COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

"I'll call you I promise" Deeks had said to the beautiful blonde lady at the bar. The beautiful blonde _potential witness. _Kensi gritted her teeth and jumped in her car. As she sat watching him flirt back and forth with the very pretty girl, his smile so wide it almost made her smile just looking at it, and despite that, she could feel the rage rising inside of her. Why did he always have to be like this? The girl shouted something Kensi didn't hear and Deeks started to walk across the street towards the bar once again. Something snapped and she punched down hard on the car horn, not breaking contact. Deeks hearing this waved goodbye to his new friend, motioning that he would call her and jumped in the car.

"What the hell Kens?" he laughed " You trying to deafen the whole street." He had to laugh didn't he she thought, he could never be serious when she needed him to be. "Kens..." he said nervously. They were moving along the road now, going faster than she probably should have, and she was doing her best job of ignoring him. Deeks decided he couldn't be bothered fighting anyway and turned on the radio.

They finally arrived at the boat shed after one of the longest, and tense 20 minute rides either of them had ever been on. Slamming on the breaks and shutting off the radio she turned to him and finally spoke.

"Why must you be so unprofessional all the damn time?" she spoke. She wasn't yelling, which some how hurt Deeks more. She wasn't just in a bad mood, she genuinely felt that way. Before he could think of a retort she continued "Sure it's chatting up a witness now, what, next week you sleep with a suspect?" She could feel herself being a little too dramatic and yet, was unable to stop herself. It seemed the only time her chest didn't hurt was when she was pushing him away.

"Dammit Kensi." He finally yelled. "If you really feel that way, maybe we shouldn't be partners anymore?" They sat in silence for a few moments before she replied, in such a quiet whisper had it not been the two of them alone in the quiet of the car, he wouldn't have heard;

"Maybe we shouldn't."

Entering the boat shed, the rest of their team moved towards them.

"We got a confession guys, Hetty says we can head home and come in early to do our After Action Reports if we want" Sam shared. Without saying a word, Deeks nodded at the men and left the boat shed, eager to get out of there, and eager to get drunk.

Sam and Callen shared a look,

"Is there a problem Kensi?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. Kensi moved towards the door, she opened her mouth to speak, planning to lie and make a joke at her and her partners expense. The words didn't come out. The hurt she was feeling was too much, instead she just shook her head, tried to smile and headed towards her car. As she climbed into her car she could she her partners figure in the distance, heading in the wrong direction of his house. After a short debate, she decided to let him be. They would discuss it in the morning.

"Miss. Blye?" The quiet voice of her boss made the brunette jump, she hadn't realised Hetty was still in the office. "Why are you still here at 10pm?" Hettys voice was inquisitive, Kensi was the most likely of her team to put off filling in an after action report until the very last minute. She could see something was wrong with her agent, but she also needed sleep so Hetty demanded she go home and rest and they would chat in the morning if she wanted. The report had been finished half an hour before, so she had no reason or excuse to hang around, she just didn't want to go home.

The alarm on the chest of drawers obnoxiously flashed 3:37am. The alarm was taunting her. Maybe had I not been a complete bitch to my partner I wouldn't be wide awake the brunette thought to herself. Her mind began to drift to the fight she had earlier in the day, her thoughts interrupted by the sound of something smashing in her living room. Reaching for her gun she threw the covers off herself and moved to her bedroom door, listening for a moment trying to work out who was in her house.

"Fern?" she heard the voice call. 'Fern'? She thought. The only person who called her Fern was her partner, and that certainly wasn't her partners voice. Now secure in the knowledge there was only one intruder, she burst open her bedroom door and pointed her gun at the man now standing in her living room.

"Wooh, Calm down Sweetheart" The skinhead man, standing at over 6 and half feet yelled, hands raised. His arms were covered in tattoos, Kensi checked them out quickly, looking, but not finding any gang affiliations. "I'm a friend of Max. He asked me to bring you something." At the name Max, Kensi realised this man was trusted by Deeks enough that he gave him her address. Taking the sealed envelope off the man she walked towards to kitchen, placing her gun in the small of her back. Grabbing a beer from the fridge she handed it to the man, pointed at the chair and commanded that he sit. The man sat, smiling to himself. "Fern, you are as scary as Max said you would be." Ignoring him Kensi sat in her arm chair and opened the envelope. Inside was a folded napkin from the bar, Hut, it was a wreck of a place that even Kensi as trained as she was, wouldn't feel safe inside.

_"in trouble. paul wells, alias 'hart'. A.I.D. Sorry."_

Kensi was in a panic, agent in distress? Why wouldn't he send out the signal. It was then that she realised that he had left his cell in her car. Feeling terror set in she chastised herself. Deeks needs you right now she said in her head, repeating it like mantra. Get it together. Pulling out her phone she punched in her agent in distress signal, knowing her team would be at her house in under ten minutes. In the meantime, she tried to get the the bottom of this.

"What's your name?" she asked the man, slapping his feet off her coffee table. "Bill, um, Bill O'Neill" He spoke, without further prompting he explained what had happened at the bar. "It's my bar, Max, well he was a regular at one point. Scary guy." He said, shivering, almost as if he was afraid Max was going to turn up and beat him for saying his name. "He comes by now and then, always in a bad mood but he's always been good to me. Tonight, this guy came in and saw Max, whispered something in his ear. He nodded and said he'd finish his beer and be right out. Then he grabs a napkin and tells me to get an envelope and deliver this to you and gives me your address. You don't say no to Max."

"What else did he say?" she yelled, practically screaming in the man's face.

"I don't ask when Max is involved, I just do what he says." He is interrupted by the sound of cars screeching into her street. Getting in close to the man's face she says, calmly this time.

"Max listens to me so maybe that alone will make you do what I say. You stay here. And don't move." He nodded, realising this was the girl Max was clearly in love with. The only time Max seemed to soften a little was when he spoke of a certain mysterious girl. Kensi got up and moved to her front door, ready to intercept her team and insure they knew about the Max/Fern situation before they breached her house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kensi" Sam yells as he rushes from his car, spotting her running from her house, Callen appears behind them, his car door sitting wide open in his haste to get to his team.

"It's Deeks." She says, before they can ask questions, trying to hold back emotions and keep her voice calm. To anyone other than her team who knew her so well, she appeared unnerved, however, there was an under current of fear in her voice. "There is a man in my house, he knows Deeks, or rather, he knows Max. He appears to be an ally to Max. Deeks told him my name was Fern. We have to maintain his cover." Her friends nodded in agreement. Taking the napkin, Callen snaps a picture of it and sends it to Eric.

"Eric and Nell are heading into ops." The team leader explained. "I'll call and let them know what's happening. Use the name Alan when talking about me. It's the closest alias I have that would run in the same circles as Max. I'll be in after I've called." Callen spoke so fast and quietly, looking for the nod of agreement from his team he gave the signal to move back in to Kensi's house.

"You are one big bastard" Bill laughed as he stood up and shook Sam's hand. Sam smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"Murphy." Sam said, introducing himself, glancing over to doorway and locking eyes, making sure she had heard. They couldn't afford to slip up. This was Deeks life on the line. "So Bill, you're a friend of Max?" Sam questioned. "Strange because he has never mentioned you." Sam said cracking his knuckles as he spoke. The man matched Sam roughly in height but knew he would never be able to take him in a fight.

"Look he comes to my bar, that's it. I knew he ran in dangerous circles but you guys need to know I'm just a messenger." Sam glanced over at Kensi, nodding in a shared sentiment. The man appeared to be telling the truth. Sam remained standing, and explained that they needed to find Max, discovering that the bar owner was paranoid and liked to film his clientèle. The door to the small house opened and Callen came in.

"Bill was just telling Murphy that he has cameras in place back at the Hut." Kensi cut in.

"Lets go then" he called, walking back out the door, Making no mention that he heard the name Murphy but locking it away.

Kensi sat shotgun in Bills car, it was spitting out so many fumes she wondered how it was still driving. She kept constant surveillance around her, making sure she could see Sam and Callen driving behind. In the smashed mirror of smelly car, she could see the partners, two cars behind. The smell stale beer mixed with rotten food and tobacco made her feel sick. Dust seemed to be everywhere, flying through the vents and irritating her. Bills car was a concentrated dose of what she was expecting when they get to the bar. As they pulled up she spotted blood around the door and rushed over.

"That don't belong to Max, sweetheart. We had a fight last week over a game of snooker." Bill smiled as he unlocked the bar door.

"You call me sweetheart one more time and it will be the last time." she muttered as she followed him in, gun raised. "What?" she said noticing the look on his face. "Can't be too careful" she motioned with her gun for him to go in.

Turning around she spotted Callen and Sam, lowering their guns. Assured that the bar was clear. As a group they made their way into the back office. It was more like a cupboard, with shelves covered in boxes and paper taking up half the room and a chair wedged in beside the lowest shelf. He sat down and reached onto the shelf, taking down a box marked _'tax and insurance'_. Removing the lid, they saw that all that was inside was an iPad. He lifted it out, opened an app and looked at them.

"Can you turn around, I'm about to put in my password." With a sigh the two men turned round, Kensi did not break eye contact. Realising that the woman had no intention of turning away he typed in his password, more scared of her than the muscle behind her. "I keep cameras hidden around the bar, I move them constantly. It is protection in case I'm threatened."

"We don't care what you do just let us see the footage from this evening." Sam's voice filled the tiny room. Bill handed the iPad over to Kensi,

"I'll get us all a drink he said." They made their way into the bar, taking up the booth closest to the bar, they could keep an eye on the bartender while having privacy to talk. Callen pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial.

"Nell, No, Yes, Not sure yet." Callen said, answering the barrage of questions she had asked as soon as he called. "Listen, we have an iPad here, I need you to get in, get the most recent footage and then search through for any sign of him in the previous weeks" After reading out the IP address of the tablet he hung up.

Placing the tablet on the table they watched as the recording began and Deeks walked up to the bar. They remained silent, watching as the crowd parted as Deeks entered the bar. They clearly knew of the type of deals 'Max' was involved in. Despite it clearly being Deeks, he carried himself so differently that they knew in that moment he was Max. Pulling up a seat at the bar. A drink appeared before him and they saw Bill bring over a bottle of Jack Daniels and give it to Deeks before serving the other people. A man walks in and makes a beeline for Deeks. Kensi sat up straighter in her chair, eager to get a look at the man causing all the trouble. He was around 5ft 10, shaved head, with a serious 5 o'clock shadow. The man leans in, watching as Deeks sits up a little bit, to Kensi it was clear he was shaken by whatever the man said, but he looked composed as he motions to his drink and the man nods, exiting the bar.

A click of his fingers and Deeks is giving instructions to Bill, scrawling a note a napkin and sealing it in the envelope that Bill has handed him. He stands and makes his way to door, his face shows the worry and then he disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill, tired and clearly on edge heads towards them with four bottles of beer. He sits in at the booth, unsure of what he can do to help. Max was feared and he was a friend of Max. That meant he was protected, and he felt he owed him for all the years that he had hauled guys out of his bar.

"What can I do?" Bill asked, trying to make it clear he was on their side. Figuring that even if he wasn't a friend of Max, these were the type of people that would make sure he helped them.

"Max. How often had you seen him lately?" Callen demanded, taking a drink of the beer in front of him. Desperate to find his friend. Bill thought about, taking his time, wanting to make sure he gave them solid information.

"He don't come by as much as he once did. Probably three or four times a year now. Seems he only visits if he has had a fight with his missus." he laughed, smiling at 'Fern.' Surprised when she looked a mixture of confusion, guilt and jealousy.

"Who is his girlfriend?" Kensi asked unsure for a moment if she was asking for the sake of the case or on a more personal level. Bills face fell into a confused frown before he finally stuttered out.

"You, I thought. Came in when he fought with you Fern. I just assumed you two were together."

Kensi thought about it, her and Deeks had a pretty passionate partnership. They weren't together. Never had been, unless you count that date and the wonderful night that had happened because of it. But Kensi didn't count that. Not because it wasn't good. It had been the best she'd ever had. But because it hurt her to know she could have had it all, but instead had been to scared to walk across that particular frozen lake. Pushing those thoughts away from her brain she thought about the past year of their relationship, ignoring the bickering and sarcastic comments which were all taken in good spirits. They had only had three or four major arguments, all seemed to happen when one of them got too flirty with someone, or mentioned a date.

"What about the guy he was talking to?" Sam asked, really not wanting to let his friend focus too much on what may have happened between the two of them.

"Been in once, Max was in that night and he told him that this bar was out of limits. Apparently the guy works for a guy who runs a pretty big crime empire. Woman, drugs, documentation, even some terrorist ties apparently, you name it the guy supplies it." He pauses for a moment, remembering what had happened, seeing the looks on the three rather intimidating peoples faces he pressed on. "Max says the guy was looking for a new place for distribution. I thought drugs at first, but Max said they had wanted to hold explosives in my cellar. Then various people would drop by to pick it up. I don't know how much of that is true but I've never had a reason not to believe Max. Thanks to him I can sleep without fear my house will blow up."

Kensi remembered Deeks coming in one morning about six months ago, shouting to Hetty that he knew where the explosive that had gone missing from Camp Pendleton were being stored. The F.B.I. set up a sting, posing as buyers and secured the load. Her thoughts were split between wondering how much she didn't know about her partner and how dangerous the men he was involved with were. Bill had stood and was making his way back to the bar.

"Bill" Kensi yells, he scurries back over, fearful not only of the woman herself, but what might happen to him if she told Max he had in anyway disrespected her. The only time Max seemed to soften was when talking about Fern. "We are heading to chase down Max, You tell no one we were here. Call me if Max shows up or anyone asks for him" He nods taking a piece of paper from her outstretched hand. It was the number for one of her many cover phones.

As they spill out onto the street, they pull out their phones. "Kensi, call in favours from LAPD, get a very low key detail on Bill, just in case he knows more. Sam, call Ray, he might know something that could help. Nell has already sent his cover number to your phone. I'll call into ops and update them." As they all make their phone calls, they jump in Sam's car and head back to ops. Kensi sits in the back of the car, anxiously tapping on her window. It's Sam who eventually breaks the silence.

"Deeks has been undercover before, many times. Deep cover at that. He will get through this." His words were certainly comforting but Kensi knew Sam well enough to hear in his voice that he was trying to convince himself as much as her. That only worried her more.

Finally arriving in ops, Kensi is greeted by a worried looking Nell, she wraps her hand around the tall agents arm, giving a squeeze. A silent but obvious show of solidarity. She smiles in thanks and nods at Eric. The young tech takes this as his cue, firing up photo after photo of 'Max'. He explains how all the images were taken in the bar over the span of year and it appears as though, in terms of this case, the bar is clean. The next image is of a man by the name of Harold Sanyo, a known associate, and worker for Jackson Allard. Eric flies the information about Allard at the three agents almost faster than they can process. He is wanted on charges of Terrorism, Drugs, Sexual Assault and Murder. That is in the United States. The list from Interpol is even longer.

"Basically," Eric says, "He's not a nice guy." The group are silenced for a moment at Eric's words, Deeks seemingly in more danger than they had first realised. A man with a list as long as this would have no issue with shooting a cop. Kensi had allowed her mind to wonder, all she could see was the picture the Taliban had forged of her, but in her mind she was seeing Deeks in that position. It was Nell who brought her mind back to the ops room, explaining that they were running searches on everything they possibly could.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had started to rise in Southern California, rising just over the Los Angeles horizon, fighting its way through the cracks between the high buildings, hitting Deeks in the eyes, enough to momentarily blind him as he makes his way out of the old smashed up warehouse down town. The warehouse had been the first point of call between the two men. The building once held old pipes and other city goods but had been abandoned in the nineties, it was then bought in the early two thousands by a shell corporation that Deeks had found out belonged to Allard. It was the location his 'goods' were brought to before it was decided where they were going. 'Goods' to Allard was more than drugs, and other contraband. Deeks, or rather Max, had sat one night as a van pulled up and twenty five girls had gotten out of the van. To Allard the women were nothing more than inventory, to be sold and a profit to be made. Some of the girls were as young as sixteen. Deeks had managed to get correspondence back to his Captain and fifteen of the girls had been saved. The faces of the other five still haunt him.

The sun hitting his eyes again brought him back into the moment. Flanked on either side by the muscle Allard hired to protect him, the man walked towards Deeks. He was greyer than last time, his hair styled in a way that, when put together with the suit, he wouldn't look out of place in Wall Street. Allard was more than just a bad business guy. He was a man Deeks hoped he would never be called back under to work an op on again. He had been one of the few guys he had never been able to get. Back in LAPD he had be known as Teflon. Nothing sticks. He would be arrested, spend an hour in the room in silence before his lawyer appeared, whisking him away to get on with the many dodgy dealings he was no doubt up to. A car pulled up on the street and out of it climbed a young man, he walked towards them with bravado, clearly close to Allard.

"So you are the infamous Max?" the boy asked, he looked no older than twenty one to Deeks, he internally debated for a moment if it was him that was getting older or the bad guys were starting younger. He ignored the child. Max wouldn't have spoken to him and Deeks was finding it a little too easy to slip back into Max. It was a constant worry for him. One day he'd go under as Max, and Deeks would never return. The young boy spoke again, shaking Deeks from his thoughts. "So you are the one that was friends with Ray the Rat." The anger Deeks was feeling, towards himself for reacting so badly to Kensi earlier, towards Allard for pulling him back in. Towards himself for still using Max as a way to escape so he didn't became his father when he was angry. Towards Ray for getting friendly with Allard in the first place. All that anger was bubbling and he grabbed the guy by the throat.

"Apologise." He spoke, so low it was a whisper. Behind him he could hear Allard telling his men to stand down. Laughing and saying something about 'Good old Crazy Max' "What's his name?" Deeks asked, the question directed at any of the men behind him but not tearing his eyes from the boys.

"Martin." Allard spoke, as a glint hit Deeks eyes.

"Martin. I've always hated that name." That was the last thing he said before he punched the boy in the jaw. Martin stood slowly trying to regain his balance. The moment he had stood up, Deeks smacked him down again. Max liked to play with his food he thought, not finding it difficult to submerge himself in 'Max', relishing the freedom to think with his fists again. A little doubt playing at the back of his mind about how easily he was becoming Max. The doubt was silenced quickly when he saw the now bloodied man attempt to throw a punch at him. Something snapped inside him and he punched down hard, throwing punch after punch at the boys face. Deeks knew why he was doing this, and how necessary it was to do this, to protect his cover, but with each punch his motivation was of something different.

A punch to his jaw, that was for pulling him out of the bar. A punch to his stomach, that was for what his dad had done to him. A right hook hitting his kidneys, that was the punch for Ray. His fist makes contact with his jaw again. That one, in anger of the torture he underwent in order to protect Michelle. He gets up to walk away, and as he does he sees Kensi in his mind. Broken and bloodied in Afghanistan. He whips around fast and punches him square in the nose, that one was for her. That one knocked the boy out.

As he stood up straight, he took a final look at the boy, remorse hitting him. Kensi wouldn't want this in her name and yet that had been his motivation. Remorse wasn't something Max felt he quickly lectured himself. He spat on the boy, hoping it would make up for the nanosecond slip in cover. He locked eyes with Allard, not sure that his cover was secure. Allard laughed and patted him on the back.

"I see nothing has changed with you Max. Crazy as always." He laughed once more before shouting orders to take the boy to the hospital, leave him there and come back. Deeks had checked himself out, he was covered in blood yet none of it was his.

Looking around he spotted a camera, if Kensi had gotten his note, and he could trust Bill to deliver it, Eric should be running searches for him. Maintaining a steady gaze with the camera for 5 seconds, hoping it is enough for his team to find him.

"Max, we are going now." He takes one last look at the camera before climbing into the back of the shiny black Mercedes and driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been some of the longest few hours of her life, waiting on news of Deeks. She sat in ops, pacing back and forward. Glancing at screens, reading the data, unsure what any of it meant. Knowing that she was getting on Nell and Eric's nerves, asking them constant questions, demanding they go faster, all while knowing they were going as fast as they could. The real reason she was complaining was she had no job to do yet, no active part in finding her partner. Not until they had solid information to work on. Until then she couldn't help but replay the moment in her mind when she saw him in the distance, walking in the wrong direction. If only she had drove by him, apologising, and dropped him off at home. She could never forgive herself if something happened to Deeks.

"Wikipedia." She heard, spinning round and seeing Ray walk into ops, not caring about the breach in protocol by bringing him here. "What happened?" He asked. Kensi had been internalising her argument with Deeks for the best part of 3 hours, so much that when he asked the innocent question she almost snapped back that it wasn't her fault. Her mind caught up in time, and she realised he just wasn't up to date on the case. Before she could begin to explain, Hetty walked in, followed by a man in a suit. The room fell silent around them as they looked towards their leader, in the hopes that she would be able to help.

"This is Agent Wells. He helped run the case with which Mr. Deeks has found himself caught up in once more. They were undercover together. He worked under the alias Hart." Everything clicked into place and they realised this man was who Deeks had struggled to alert Kensi to. Perhaps he could help get their friend back. He moved towards the table, explaining the intricacies of Operation Bordereau.

"Allard doesn't just run his own empire. He keeps detailed accounts of every organisation he works with. Money, Goods, suppliers even members. To get him, would create a domino affect. We could take down at least 3 cartels, 4 high level gangs in the East coast and 7 in the west coast." Wells pauses for a moment, shaken up by the return of this case. He had spent the past five years pretending it had never happened. "Marty was, is" he corrected himself, seeing the look on the female agents face as he referred to her partner in the past tense. "Marty _**_is_**___an exceptional undercover operative. He was the only one who ever managed to score any information on Allard. It seemed Allard was fond of Max. We only pulled him out as their were rumours he had found out about a rat, we decided it was too risky. We later found out it was Ray they were discussing but it was too dangerous to go back in."

Suddenly the screen lights up and beeps, interrupting the agent, and pulling his audiences attention away from him.

"We got a hit on Deeks." Eric said, scared to press play, unsure of what would come up.

The grainy shot appeared of Deeks looking directly into the camera, covered in blood. A audible sigh of relief exiting his friends, at least he was still alive. "I'll scrawl back through and see when he appears."

They watch in silence as Deeks leaves the building, Allard and two men behind him, a young man joins them. The watch as he turns and the boy says something to Deeks.

"So you are the infamous Max." Kensi states, reading the boys lips, trying to figure out anything that would lead her to her partner. "He said something about 'Ray the Rat'" she said, glancing over to wear Deeks childhood friend sat, dejected. Deeks back was to the camera as he beat the boy, Kensi tried not to look at that, she had listened in on Max once. It was difficult to connect her fun-loving, caring and goofy partner to Max. Instead she watched the men in the background. "Allard just said 'Good old Crazy Max.' maybe his cover hasn't been blown." Kensi wasn't one of reckless optimism but she couldn't comprehend Deeks being in the level of danger he clearly was, she needed false hope to get her through this. Before she had allowed that to comfort her however, Allard spoke once more. "Go back Eric." She yelled, praying he hadn't said what she thought. "Martin." she spoke, this time in a whisper. Ray jumped up, happy he could finally help.

"Kensi, it's okay. The boy on the ground." he said pointing at the screen. "His name is Martin. It doesn't mean a thing."

Breathing a sigh of relief, her hands fell to her knees as she took in deep breaths. She felt hands on her shoulder, Sam and Callen had reached across, attempting to let her know they were here for her. Wordless promises to get him back.

Glancing one last time at the screen seeing Deeks face, now paused and staring up at her. "They are taking the boy to the hospital. Find him."

Ops was in a flurry, they had new leads, searches to be ran on all the men caught on camera, background ran on the warehouse and shell corporation. As well as searching for the boy who should have been dropped of at a hospital by now. Wells and Ray made their way to the bullpen, catching up Sam and Callen on the case. Hetty and Kensi made their way towards her office.

"Miss Blye. I'm going to ask you to do something." Seeing the young agent, ready to respond, she raised a hand. "I know you are eager to get your partner back but this is dangerous. I'm going to send you into known locations were Max would go. You'll go in as Fern, asking around for him, it seems people know he has someone he cares about by that name."

"I'll do it." Was her reply. Firm, and steady in her answer. Her voice showing no emotion, her eyes however pleading to with her boss to let her help her friend.

"You realise that although people may open up to you, they may also use you to get to him?"

"Yes." Hetty knew this was the best option she had, but was not keen to send Kensi into the firing line, not after she felt so personally responsible for Afghanistan. "I can do this, Hetty."

With that the women rose and made their way towards wardrobe.


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping out from the small wardrobe department, it was clear this was no longer Kensi. Her dark hair, hung loose around her face, a low cut top, sat beneath a tight red leather jacket. On her legs were skin tight black jeans, ripped, almost straight across, repeated up the front of both her legs. On her feet were black ankle boots, with a thick heel, making her stand even taller than she normally did. As Kensi took in her appearance she tried to picture this version of herself with Max, they seemed to match up. She didn't look like her usual self. Which made it perfect.

The plans had been set in motion, they would go to each bar on the list, a list Ray had written down for them. It contained all known hang outs of Max, and the men Allard had left the warehouse with. The idea was that Kensi would be dropped off two blocks away from each bar, that's where Sam and Callen would wait. She would have an earpiece, asking for a 'vodka tonic' if she needed back up. Ray and Wells, remained back at ops, helping co-ordinate with Eric and Nell, both of them had been made in previous stings when it came to this group, making it dangerous for themselves, and Deeks, for them to be in the field.

As she walked into the first bar, eyes turned on her. This was clearly the kind of bar that only regulars go to, and all of them were eager to know who she was. As she made her way back to the bar, she thought back to what Hetty had said as she was getting into 'Ferns' clothes.

"You are no longer Kensi, looking for Deeks. You are Fern, Max is your boyfriend, he was meant to show up at yours and didn't. You are pissed at him. That will be more believable."

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks. His voice is harsh and cold.

"My jack ass soon to be ex boyfriend." she says back, looking the man in the eye. "You seen Max around lately." She sees in his eyes, his knows who she is talking about. "I'm Fern." she says, softer this time, leaning over the bar, giving the man a short look down her top, it's enough to get him flustered. He rings the bell used for last orders, getting the attention of everyone in the bar. Including Sam and Callen, now ready to move at any moment in case Kensi is in danger.

"Anyone seen Max? _Ferns _looking for him." At the mention of her new name, everyone looks towards her, as though a big mystery had been solved.

"Last time I saw him was round at San-Bar, I'll let him know you were here if I see him though." A guy shouts from the back, his smile showing serious meth mouth, a reminder of the circles Max runs in. She threw down a ten dollar note on the bar, shouting for the man to have a drink on her before leaving.

The San-Bar proved futile, as did the seven other bars she thought as she left yet another dive. Walking through a crowd outside the bar, she looked down and read the name of the next bar. Hoping that she would come across him before something dreadful happened. The next bar was only a block a way, she whispered, enough that she knew her friends could hear.

"I'm just going to walk to the next bar." It was a short walk but one filled with fear, with each moment she was out here, Deeks could be lying dead. Entering the bar, she grabbed a seat at the counter. Once again finding herself the centre of attention, she was shocked when she saw the man sitting beside her was one of the men from the video footage from early. She knew she couldn't make it obvious so she yelled across to the bartender. "You seen Max lately?" he muttered something about not knowing any Max, and moved to walk away. She stood, yelling louder, knowing she had the man who was sat beside her completely focused on her, or rather her backside. "I'm Fern, and that jackass Max was supposed to be at mines yesterday and never showed."

Before the bartender, or any of the patrons of the bar could respond to the 'pissed off girlfriend' routine, the man spoke up, he knew were Max was and would be happy to give her a ride there. "Let me freshen up, and I'll meet you outside." she said, batting her eyelashes at the man. Making her way into the ladies, thankful that it was empty as she spoke low and fast. Explaining what had happened and that she was going with them.

"I'm taking my earpiece out but you can still follow me with the GPS on my phone, if they search and find a piece. I'll be made instantly." They knew she was right, their was no way she could walk into this situation, with an already paranoid man, and expect him not to search her. It didn't mean the team was happy about it.

Exiting the bar she spots the man in a black SLS convertible. The top was down and she ran and jumped in, over the door, false bravado radiating from her. That got a smile from the driver. As he pulled away she tried to see if she could spot the challenger in her mirror, this man was pulling some serious evasive driving manoeuvres and she couldn't see her back up at all. They pull up at a red light and he leans across placing his hand on her thigh. She is about to ask him what he thinks he is doing when she feels a sharp pain in her leg, she is only able to see the needle being pulled out her leg before she gives into the darkness that is now surrounding her.

Speeding round the corner, they can not see the car or Kensi. Pulling out his phone as Sam continues to speed through the streets, stopping in at small alleyways, Callen shouts at Eric to send them directions towards her phone. Her phone which according to Eric has stopped moving. It takes them five minutes to catch up to the location on their cells.

As they pull round the corner, taking in the scene in front of them as they both scream out "Kensi."

The convertible, stopped in small alley north of the bar, was now a ball of flames.


	7. Chapter 7

The fire department worked hard to put the flames out as quickly as they could, the fire had burnt hard and long. Callen and Sam had been forced back by the team, struggling against the flames. Their emotions making it difficult to allow the fire-fighters to get the job done. Callen was sat on the edge of the road, his hand covering his mouth, every few minutes whispering;

"We should have had her back." his voice hollow. He remained still, unmoving. Sam was different, he stayed silent but continued to pace, unable to accept what he saw until he had access to the scene. It had felt like hours to the agents, but in reality had been no more than half an hour. A gurney was being pulled away from the wreckage, a body bag placed on top. Sam moved towards the scene.

Stopping the medical examiner he placed his hand on the bag, taking a deep breath in, preparing himself, Sam slowly unzipped the bag. He had no way of knowing if it truly was Kensi. It was going to take DNA and dental records to identify the body. Callen returned to his partner, he hadn't wanted to see the body, he couldn't think of it as Kensi. Just like Afghanistan, unless he had confirmation, they worked on the basis she was alive.

"Her cell phone" G said, raising the evidence bag slightly, "It was over there, must have been thrown from the car."

Sam kicked the side of the car, charred pieces of metal breaking off due to the impact, making a promise to himself to track down the man who did this. Callen seemed calm, a little too calm. Sam wanted to scream and ask him why he was acting so cool about all of this. The had left a team member to go in alone. The weight of the blame fell heavy on Sam. The team leader slowly makes his way over to their car, explaining himself;

"It's Kensi. The only way she goes out is in a hail of bullets. All or Nothing. This isn't it. It can't be." Sam nods, not really believing him, as they made their way back to ops. Heavy silence filling the car the entire journey.

It had been 4 hours since Kensi had left the last bar, and the team were in ops, watching as the convertible passed the last camera they had access to, seeing that Kensi was slumped in the passenger seat. The car then turns into the next street, never returning on camera again. Ray and Wells worked tirelessly, trying to remember the names of all known associates, people who had turned, anything to get the problem solved. Nell had refused to speak to anyone. Only responding to questions with one word answers, and only when the response was necessary to the job. Nell saw Kensi as a friend, and big sister. Kensi took on the Taliban and made it out alive. Kensi had taken on Russian assassins and kicked ass. Kensi solved her own fathers murder, going rogue and taking down a elite team of ex-military operatives. Kensi was indestructible in Nell's mind. The small tech never took her eyes off the screen, desperately trying to piece together any evidence she could. As much as they tried, they seemed to be getting nowhere. It was a phone-call from the morgue that broke the silence and sparked the investigation once more.

"She isn't Kensi." It was the first words Rose spoke. Wanting to make sure the team knew that as soon as possible. Sam raised his hand to his head, massaging his temples, a smile stretching across his face. Callen let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in. Nell silently cried, tears of joy, Eric grabbing her hand. It was clear in Hettys face that she was as relieved as the team. Hetty was the also the one to instantly remember that Kensi was still missing, and _someone __had_ been killed. Prompting the medical examiner once more she asked;

"Do you have any information on the woman who was killed?"

"Um, yes..." The sound of typing furiously could be heard through the phone, "We have a DNA match for the body, a Miss. Nicole Martindale. Hopefully that will help you guys. Keep me updated?" she asks before hanging up.

The group turn to face Ray, his ex wife was the one in the car. A silence fell over the group for the moment, realising this was more personal than they first thought.

"Sorry." Sam said, giving Ray a gentle slap on the back. Trying in some way to help the man. He was Deeks friend which made him his friend.

"She, yeah, um, we weren't together. I'm with Jenna now, but," He struggled to get out the words, he wasn't with her anymore but he didn't lose all feelings about her. There was a point he had intended to spend the rest of his life with her, and now she was gone. The guilt started to creep in, had she met her deadly end because of connections to me he thought. Finally looking back into the room he saw that a flurry of activity had taken place as he had fallen into his thoughts.

It was Nell that once again started the search, she was now typing furiously, as she barks orders at Eric to look at cameras around the address on file for Nicole in the weeks leading up to this. Nell meanwhile was looking through her emails. Up flies a email from Nicole to Allard.

__**I have information that may interest you about Ray and his friend Max Gentry.**__

__**Can't discuss it on here.**__

__**Please meet me at Cafe Plazo at 4pm on Tuesday.**__

__**Nicole x**__

It had been Nicole that caused this. Not to get back at Ray, it was obvious she had let go of him a long time ago. You don't accept $100,000 to help lead someone to their death if you still cared. They knew she had been broken hearted when Deeks told her the truth, that he wasn't Max. Deeks had been torn up about it for weeks, he had cared enough about the woman to want to help her, but it was clear she was in love with Max, not Deeks.

Eric had obtained images from the park across from the cafe. There were no cameras inside, so they couldn't see the meet but they did have images of both Nicole and one of Allards associates walking towards it. Not having footage of the meet was a problem. They didn't know how much she had told them. Had she just said Ray was in fact still alive, or had she told them about Deeks being LAPD and NCIS.

Nell stormed out of ops when she couldn't get into any private cameras in the area around that time. Angry that she couldn't help. She spotted Hetty sat in her office and walked towards her, the case weighing her down.

"What do we do Hetty." she asked, pleading for some guidance from her mentor, and in this moment, friend.

"We do what must be done. We keep working. We find them. We bring them home." Nell nodded, and moved to return to ops, pausing as Hetty spoke once more.

"Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks are exceptional agents alone. When combined they make a deadly force. Remember that Miss. Jones." Raising her tea cup towards the girl, motioning for her to return upstairs. Comforting words, but Nell knew Hetty well. In Hettys eyes, the fear was the same as those upstairs in ops.


	8. Chapter 8

Kensi woke up. She could feel her wrists and ankles tied tightly to a chair, there was something over her head, blinding her. Blood was slowly trickling down her face, she could feel the ache along her hairline, unaware of how serious the injury was, but she knew it had happened some time between the car and the warehouse and wasn't what had knocked her out, suddenly feeling the ache in her thigh where the syringe had been stabbed in. They room smelled damp, staleness penetrating the walls. She concentrated on her breathing, trying not to remember the last time she was in a similar situation, Afghanistan. Pushing out images that threatened to send her back to the cave across the world.

When she was back in control, she listened, trying to pick up on anything around her that would give her a clue as to what was going on. She could hear muffled voices from somewhere behind her, the sounds seemed to be from a hallway through a door that must be directly behind her. There were no cars in the street, so she knew that they were in a secluded part of town. She moved her ankles and wrists, trying to see how weak the ropes were. They were solid, she would have to talk her way out of this. She leaned back on the chair, realising with a smile that they had missed her knife when removing her weapons. It was still wedged in her bra strap. She focused once more on the muffled voices, trying to make out what they were saying. Picking up the words in the middle of the men's discussion.

"...and then she said 'Ray is still alive.'" she could hear the other man respond with the cracking of knuckles but couldn't make out his speech. Kensi arched her back, desperate to get closer to the door to hear what they had to say.

"Do you believe her?" the man asked, American accents she noted, they were dealing with home grown thugs this time. She waited on his response.

"I don't know, she was always a bit dramatic whenever her and Ray hung out with us."

Footsteps, getting closer to her room shut the men up.

"Any problems?" A man asked, Kensi strained more, sure they were talking about her now.

"Nah, no noise sir. She might still be asleep." that confirmed it then, they were definitely talking about her.

"She was given a 30ml dosage of Sodium Penththol, she should be wide awake by now." the man remarked. The hall fell silent for a moment. Kensi thought fast, she couldn't be further than15 minutes from the crime scene. With the time it would take for that drug to wear off, she would be out for 20 minutes. Including the time it would take to get her inside and secured they would only have driven for 15 minutes. She tried to think of warehouses that distance from the bar, one was the Anderson Warehouses, they sat south of the bar, but it was a busy, working factory making tiles and kitchen supplies. That meant she was in the old Mervyn Warehouse, north of the bar. It had been an old mill, out of use for years now. She was feeling more secure now that she had her bearings.

The click of a lock, followed by the door slowly creeping open, snapping her from the escape map she was making in her mind. It made Kensi sit up straighter, an involuntary reaction to the scenario. An attempt to get herself ready for a fight, but not able to move very much.

"Looks like she's awake." A voice echoed from the door behind her. Still unable to see, She was quickly calculating how she was ever going to get out of this one alive. "If you have brought another cop into my business it's you I kill. I swear your girlfriend better not be a cop, Max." Relief poured over her as she realised that 'Max' was here. His cover seemed safe, and that meant hopefully the two of them could make it out of this mess.

The fabric that had moments ago been covering her head was thrown to the floor, she blinked wildly trying to adjust to the bright lights of the room. In front of her stood Deeks. She glanced at him, checking him over. Looking for injuries. He was covered in blood but she found no injuries. She made eye contact, trying to communicate with him,letting him know they were in this together. What she saw instead was Max. He stared at her with cold unforgiving eyes. It was like no part of Deeks remained. He had a bat in his hands. Swinging it nonchalantly as he began to speak.

"I'll deal with it." He said, his voice almost a whisper, walking towards the centre of the room.

"Be sure you get the truth." With that the door slammed shut. Kensi expected him to ask her how she was. To drop the act. Instead he stood up, pacing around the room.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice monotonous and uncaring. "Are you a fed?" he asked, staring at the walls. Not looking at her. She was trying to work out why he wasn't cutting the rope, helping her get free.

"ARE. YOU. A. COP?" Slamming the bat against the wall. She jumped. Her Deeks wasn't like this. She couldn't understand it. He moved behind her, pacing, dragging the bat against the wall. All she could feel was the memories from Afghanistan close in on her. Desperate to be anywhere else. Internally praying for him to be Deeks once more, she closed her eyes, fighting the tears refusing to believe everything between them had been a lie.


	9. Chapter 9

Kensi jumped when she felt a familiar hand on her face, pushing away the tear that had escaped. Not at the situation but the memories it was bringing back.

"Kens' I'm so sorry." his whisper made her jump. He was now ripping the bonds from her ankles and hands. "He is notorious for having cameras everywhere. I had to make sure the room was clear." She let out a deep breath, knowing that Deeks would come through for them both. He was all Deeks in this moment, and they were going to make it out of here alive she resolved.

"I'm sor-" He started once more. Her lips were on his before he could process what was happening. They pulled apart for a moment, only for him to pull her back towards him, their bodies pressed tightly against each. They pulled apart once more, staring, breathy with anticipation.

"I should have done that a long time ago." she whispered, not wanting the moment to end. "We should maybe get ourselves out of here?" Not taking her eyes off his but untangling herself from his arms. His hands found their way to her wrists, trying to sooth the raw skin around her hands. "Deeks" she whispers, "You maintained cover. I'm okay. Let's get out of here." repeating it once more, Deeks realising that he had to keep going.

"Two in the hallway outside, two in the entrance way, another three in the office protecting him." She nodded taking in the information her partner, pulling the knife from her back. He looked at her in awe as she slipped the cover from her knife,

"Are you carrying?" She asked, ignoring him staring at her, silently praying that he had a gun.

"No. He has it, I'm still not sure if my cover is really intact. Got this bat though?" He said, smiling at Kensi, not frightened now that he had her by his side.

"Oh and Fern. You look really good." he joked. Suddenly realising she was dressed in a way that was very unusual for her. Any other time she would have demanded he be more professional, after coming up against Max, she would take her silly Deeks any day. Plus she knew that under the joking exterior was the most competent agent she had ever known.

"Got your back Deeks." She whispered as she stood behind the door ready to pull it open.

"Got yours Kens'"

She swung the door open. Deeks swung the bat at the legs of the man furthest from them, bringing his hand around to cover this mouth, making sure to shut the man up before he could consider yelling for help. Turning to see Kensi had the other man in a choke hold, watching as the man twice her height was slowly passing out, smiling happily at the scene, they were going to make it.

Together they dragged the men into the room Kensi had been held in. Grabbing the rope that had moments ago held Kensi captive. They tied the men to bars that covered the windows. Quickly searching the two men, looking for weapons and phones, Deeks found only weapons, they had no way of contacting ops. Taking the gun from their backs, he passed one towards Kensi. She quickly pulled the gun apart.

"Fully loaded." she smirks as she clicks it back into place. Deeks runs a check on his gun, he nods at his partner, they are good to go. He jumps a little, releasing the nervous energy left over from the kiss. Getting his head back in the game.

Making their way down the hall, he signals, two doors on her right, two door on his left, they split, clearing the rooms. Making their way back together. Max sticks his head out and sees the two men from the hallway downstairs make their way towards him, they must have heard the earlier commotion. They spot his gun and shoot, missing him by inches. Kensi pulls him by the neck, behind the wall. They listen, hearing the men run towards them, up the steps.

"You go left." Kensi says, waiting on Deeks agreeing. With a slight nod, he begins to count down.

"3, 2, 1."

They charge round, Kensi lands two in her marks chest. Deeks lands a shot in the chest of the other man, the other landing in his shoulder.

"3 left, and then Allard. He will know by now." He spoke fast as he picked up the weapons the men had dropped, passing one over to Kensi.

"I think he knew from the beginning Max wasn't here Deeks." She looked in her partners eyes, eager to never allow Max to interfere with his life again. Watching as he composed his thoughts.

"I think so too. I thought they were going to kill me every time I turned my back." his words were solemn. For the first since they had been reunited he was allow her to see how frightened he was.

Reaching across giving his hand a squeeze, letting him know she was here for him, and would continue to be there once they got themselves out of this situation. She raises her gun once more, as the two of them make their way down the steps. The hallway was empty. Allard and his men must be in the office. Waiting. Deeks led the way, past the corridor of doors as Kensi walked behind him, gun up, flanking him. He heard a door open behind him followed by the sound of metal hitting something, he whipped round to see his partner had been pistol whipped, and was now lying on the ground unconscious. He raised his gun to shoot, a moment too late, a bullet had already flown into his leg, landing just above the knee. He took one last look at Kensi before he fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

"A hit came in for a male, early twenties, badly beaten. Abandoned outside Glendale hospital. I have dispatched someone to stand guard at his door." Nell relayed, piecing together the evidence on her tablet for the rest of the team.

"On our way." Callen responded, beginning to leave the room, Sam following close behind.

"Not so fast guys" Eric interrupted. "So, it might not be entirely legal..." he paused, looking at the faces in the room. Sam raises his eyebrows, as if to question how that is even relevant right now, impatiently waiting to be actively doing something to help his friends. Eric, a little flustered at this point, rubbing his neck, tension from the stress of the day weighing heavy on him. Picking up his tablet, hitting buttons and sliding different things onto the screen. "I looked into the shell corporation that owned the warehouse we saw Deeks at earlier. I might have dug a little deeper than I'm allowed. I also looked into the companies that are known proxies for Allards criminal funding. Thanks to Agent Wells." Aiming a look of appreciation towards the man watching on. Nell picked up from where he left off, their partnership in perfect sync.

"There are only four buildings that are owned in part by one or both these companies in the Los Angeles area. The first is the warehouse from the footage from earlier. Somercotes Building is number two, purely office space, currently fully occupied, so unlikely. Uxbridge House, currently under active renovation, and in a high traffic area, so also unlikely that they would have privacy." One more image appears on the screen, a old mill that has been out of service for years. "Last but not least, Mervyn Warehouse. Located in an old industrial park that is no longer in service. It seems the most likely guys, I've despatched local LAPD units to each of the buildings but to hang back for your command."

"Address for Mervyn Warehouse being sent to your cells now." Eric finished, speaking to the backs of the men who had moved towards their car as soon as they had news of where to find the rest of their team.

It was the small but powerful boss that stood forwards once more.

"Miss Jones, it seems your time to return to the field has returned once more." Eric looked around in a panic, he knew Nell was trained, she could defend herself in most situations, but the criminals they were up against had managed to get both Kensi and Deeks. Both of whom were trained to levels they could both only dream of. Eric tried not to allow his worry to be clear, his face betrayed him. Hetty seeing his unvoiced concerns. "Not to worry." she spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Agent Wells, I think it's safe to assume that you will be willing to partner up with Miss. Jones on this occasion?"

"Mam." Wells spoke, taking the orders with a nod. The man had heard of the legend of Hetty Lange. Never once believing such a woman existed. He was eager to impress her. Looking towards his temporary partner, she gave him a smile and moved towards the door. It was time to repay his debt to Marty Deeks he thought to himself.

Arriving at the hospital, the found that the boy was awake but badly injured. His jaw was broken, his left leg fractured in two places, as well as needing 27 stitches in various points over his body. Despite seeing the video that proved it was her friend that done it, Nell struggled to comprehend how funny, kind and caring Deeks could have caused these injuries. She had seen shoot-outs her team had been in, but those were clinical, almost separate from this entirely. The older nurse glanced down at the patients charts once more before saying,

"I hope you find who did this to that boy." Nell smiled brightly back at the woman, replying,

"Oh we intend to." The nurse smiled and walked off, unaware of what she had meant by that statement.

The police guarding the boys room informed them no one had made any attempt to enter or exit the room other than the attending physician and the nurse they had spoken to moments ago. No one had called the hospital to check on him either.

Wells pushed open the door, seeing the boy resting on the bed. He went to the left of the boy, Nell stood at his right.

"I'm not talking to the cops." He spat, fury in his voice. Wells leaned over the boy, his face close to his.

"Good job we aren't cops then." Pulling out his page, flashing the F.B.I. identification at him. "Agent Wells F.B.I., this is NCIS Analyst Nell Jones."

"You can say the whole alphabet, still not talking." He restated. His voice was low and quiet, not able to fully annunciate his words, the broken jaw causing to much pain. Wells smiled, bringing his hand down, slapping on the boys left leg, watching as he yelled out in pain.

"Oh sorry, that your bad leg?" the agent smiled at the boy. "Here is how this is going to work. You will tell us what you know. We give you a deal. We protect you from Allard. You keep your mouth shut, we make sure Allard hears that you sang like a little canary. Simple stuff really, isn't it Jones?"

Nell taking this as her cue, leaned in, telling him what they knew about the Shell corporation, the cocaine chain he had been apart of, his mothers address, his ex girlfriends name, every detail of his life she had managed to glean in the car journey to the hospital.

"Fine. I'll be protected, for sure? My mum too?" a nod from the agents was all it took to have him spill what he knew, like most of the low level criminals, they took deals where they could. "At midnight, a shipment is coming in, explosives." He took a deep breath in, the pain in his leg rising. "There is enough explosives coming in to flatten five city blocks. Max had been around when the original deals were being made with this supplier years ago. He had to be sure Max didn't know anything. Because he had just disappeared they figured he was either in jail or was a rat like Ray. Apparently they watched his house for months, saw that he was constantly with some dark haired woman." He stopped once again. Nell raised up the button for the morphine, the mention of her friends only strengthening her resolve to find them.

"Keep going and I'll give you this." Wells looked out of the window, knowing what they were doing wasn't by the book but there were agents lives on the line. They had no time to second guess themselves. The young man looked up, knowing it was his best option to talk.

"They heard her shouting Deeks one day, and he was calling her Kerry or Kensi or something like that, I'm not sure. Anyway they knew he wasn't who he said he was. The risk was too big to ignore."

Nell's phone rang and she moved to the corner of the room, reading the caller id she braced herself for whatever news followed.

"What's the update Callen?" she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's the update Callen?" Nell asked. Placing her finger over her ear, trying to block out the incessant beeping from the hospital machines. She didn't have time to think about what could have happened to her friends before Callen rushed into a briefing.

"We are outside the warehouse, there are two cars, we need to know how many people are inside. Find out from the boy. Eric has already sent us the floor plan for the building, but we need to know what we are up against. Ready to go once you get the information"

Nell whipped around, it was on her to kick start this mission. She could do this she thought, trying to ignore the fear she felt for her close friends. Quickly closing the space between her and the boy, she leaned in, looking him in the eye, not breaking eye contact.

"How many are there in that building." the boy was taken back by the hurry clear in her voice, he tried to think, eager to show he was on their side now, knowing he would be dead if they didn't protect him.

"Um, including your friends and Allard, I don't know, there is maybe eight people. No more than ten." he stuttered, anxious to still get his deal, and the morphine button back in his hand.

"You hear that?" Nell asked, hoping they could start bursting down doors.

"Got it. See if you can get any more information about the explosives and then head back to ops."

"Gotcha." Nell replied, hearing the tone of the phone, signalling he had hung up. She turned back to the boy, smiled and said, "Just a few more questions for you."

After Callen had hung up he had immediately dialled Eric.

"Eric, we have, at most, ten people inside. That's including Kensi and Deeks. Activating Cameras and audio now." Callen waiting for a moment.

"We got you on screen." Eric responded, looking at the screen, seeing what Callen and Sam could see. Callen put the phone away, no longer needing it as the comms were live. They both had cameras on too, allowing the team at ops to be aware of every part of the operation.

"We intend to go in high. There is a building next to it, only two feet across, we will go in high and work our way down" Sam stated, "No way they will expect that, we also blocked the right entrance with a van, no way they can leave that way, we have LAPD units hanging back but watching the left entrance. We'll get them guys." He promised.

"Use force. The main objective is the rescue of Miss. Blye and Mr. Deeks. Bring them home boys." Hetty said, before standing centre to the screen, ready to watch as the operation begun.

The two agents made their way up to the top floor of the neighbouring building. Guns raised at all times, they were taking no chances. They made it to the top floor. Sam grabbed the top of the metal window frame, swinging his legs out, kicking open the window across from him, before swinging back and allowing the momentum to pull him through to the next building. The drop was about 300ft, but the distance between buildings made the chance of falling low. Sam reached across, grabbing the guns from his partner as Callen followed. Once they were both in the correct warehouse, he handed him his gun back, he motioned that there was four doors, and one flight of stairs leading down. With a nod Callen showed he understood, they breached the first room, silently, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. The first door had two bodies inside. Both seemed to be alive, although in a bad way. They were tied to window frame and unconscious. In the centre of the room they spotted a chair, someone had been tied up.

There was no time to contemplate what may have taken place, they had to keep moving. They continued down the corridor, all other rooms were clear. As they made their way downstairs they spotted two bodies. Knowing from a distance that neither were the bodies of their friends.

"Hetty?" Callen asked, almost in a whisper.

"I see them. Continue on. Possibly four more suspects remain inside." On her word they made their way down the steps. Callen motioned 3 rooms in this corridor. They were quickly cleared as well.

They had reached the ground floor. They could hear a man shouting from the centre room, they knew from the rooms upstairs that the adjoining rooms all had windows that looked into each, they couldn't clear the rooms without showing themselves. They listened some more, trying to hear a voice they recognised. Although they did not hear either of their friends, the man confirmed they were still alive when he stated.

"'Deeks' and Kensi. Lets make this more fun."

Sam motioned to go low and split, climbing into a room each, remaining below window level. They agreed and split, flanking the room that Kensi and Deeks were being held in.


	12. Chapter 12

Kensi woke to find herself once again tied to a chair, although this time they had not placed anything over her head. 2 feet in front of her was her partner, her best friend and she was quickly starting to realise, her soul mate. He was tied up like she was, she looked him over, trying to see if he was hurt. Desperately hoping he was okay. His jeans were almost black around his knee, it was covered in blood and he had lost a lot of blood, she remembered the shot that sounded out before she lost conciousness. Seeing his eyes were closed worried her, she knew he had to stay awake until they got him medical attention.

"Deeks?" she asked. Suddenly her eyes began to focus more clearly. She was starting to feel normal after the second blow to the head in a day.

"Kens'?" He slowly opened his eyes, smiling at her when he realised they were at least together. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the door opened and Allard and his three remaining men entered the room. The door slammed loudly behind them.

As Allard made his way past Kensi, he stroked her hair, pressing down hard, right where he had smacked her with his guns moments before. Kensi knew from past experience, not to show weakness, she simply gritted her teeth, never breaking eye contact with Deeks, drawing strength from the detective, willing him to stay awake. Allard stood beside Deeks, leaning down close to him.

"So how much have you told your friend here about our little business?" His voice was calm, and quiet, but every word seemed to be laced in a threat.

"I haven't told her anything." Deeks spat, and it wasn't a lie. He hated Max, Max was what Deeks could have been if his life had taken a slightly different direction at seventeen. Max could be the story that Deeks could be living for real. Deeks had always wanted Kensi to see the best in him, so he had never wanted to discuss Max. They had spend nights discussing things they never told other people, but he had never brought Max up, he was too ashamed.

Allard pulled out a knife, bringing it down slowly, making contact with the fresh bullet wound. He didn't stab him hard, but his leg was in so much pain already that the twisting of the knife caused excruciating pain to sear through Deeks body, his leg felt like it was on fire.

"Kensi? Fern? I'm not sure what to call you." He said, turning away from Deeks, focusing his attention on the brunette. She stared into his cold eyes, she didn't respond, instead she stared at him. "How much has he told you about me?" He prodded some more, desperation in his voice, he could lose millions if they had told others. When Kensi refused to answer him he pulled her head back with her hair, slapping her across the face.

To anyone else, it might have hurt a little, it certainly wouldn't have been more painful than being stabbed in a bullet wound but it wasn't the physical pain that shocked Kensi. The slap in the face seemed to pull her back to the damp cold cave. She tried to see Deeks, but her vision was foggy, all she could see was Jack, fire and the Taliban. She could smell the stagnant water, the smoke and the dirt as fresh as she had when she was being held hostage. Someone was choking her, grabbing her by the throat. She remembered being forced to lay on the ground, as blood was poured over her, a flash of a photo, an attempt to stop people from looking for her.

"Kens!" Deeks voice shook her from the flashback, she realised the hand around her throat was Allard and she was shaking. Locking eyes with her partner once more she begun to calm down, she could tell from the way he looked a her that he knew what had happened. He vowed if they made it out that he would try to make her get help for the demons that were obviously plaguing her since her return home. She could take a bullet, fight hand to hand, but she had refused to deal with Afghanistan to the point that small things were enough to send her back.

Allard had stepped away, he was watching as they stared each other, it was almost like they were communicating.

"It seems you both would do anything for each other. So I'm going to change it up a little. I will ask you, Kensi, six questions." He emptied his gun, loading one bullet back into the chamber. You answer I stop. How does that sound?"

Their faces betrayed them of the panic they felt, but they never broke eye contact. Allard spoke once more.

"'Deeks' and Kensi. Lets make this more fun." Pulling the gun towards Deeks head he turned to face her. "Who else knows you are here?"

"No one I promise, after the bar the only other agents I was with lost track of me, its just us!" She pleaded. He smiled, knowing that he was correct in his assumption that their weakness was each other. Seeing him smile, she relaxed a little, thinking her answer had been good enough, he raised the gun to her partners head anyway and pulled the trigger.

Kensi screamed out his name as she felt blood explode onto her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam and Callen pushed gently on the doors to the rooms, pleased to find they didn't creak, crawling inside they stayed low, remaining out of sight. Taking a room on either side of where their friends were trapped, ready to jump into action. They could hear the man empty the gun and place a single bullet inside. They heard Kensi tell them what had happened.

"On my count Sam," Callen whispered. Knowing they had to act fast before someone was killed.

"Okay." his partner responded, moving himself into position, ready to leap up at any point, listening for his cue.

Back in ops the dark room had fell silent, they had heard everything so far, and they knew their agents, their friends, were in a terrible situation. Eric had moved behind the table, standing beside Ray, as though trying to distance himself from the actions on screen. Hetty had done the opposite, she had moved closer, standing only a few feet from the giant screen, she could see what her agents could see, but was useless to help them. She clasped her hands together, breathing in, only aided by the knowledge that it was four of the best agents she had ever trained. If any team can make it, its this one. Even with half her team injured, she knew they worked effortlessly together. That didn't ease her nerves over the situation however.

The already silent room seemed to quiet even more, holding in their breaths as they heard Callen speak.

"3, 2, 1."

They both rose up either side of the room, taking shots through the windows. It happened so fast that Allards men didn't have time to respond. Sam's bullets hit Allard, and the man to his right. Callen had taken out the other two men, all four were dead.

As the two men rose, they saw their friends tied to chairs sat across from each other, both were covered in blood. The issue was how much of it was theirs. Kensi's eyes were wide open but she wasn't seeing a thing, her body was in a frenzy.

"Kensi!" it was Deeks yelling, his voice seemed to shake her, when she realised that he was alive, she screamed at them to get him out there.

They jumped the space the windows had once taken in the walls, rushing to an agent each, breaking the bonds that held them in place.

"Sam leave me and go help G." watching as Callen was struggling with the ropes around her partners legs.

"Get him to a hospital." She yelled, forgetting for a moment that she too was tied up and injured. Sam knew it was going to calm her quicker to get Deeks out first. Sam and Callen working together managed to make quick work of the ropes. Sam, reached out to Kensi, cutting her free, asking her the same question he had asked back in the desert,

"You okay?" Her response was different this time.

"I'm fine." She was lying and he knew it, at least she had the strength to lie this time, that was something he hoped.. Deeks had told him once, when Kensi says she's fine, she is almost always the opposite. He didn't have time to argue with her even if he wanted to, as she had already pressed on, "He needs a hospital, he was shot and stabbed in the leg. I have no injuries." It was almost laughable to them that she was trying to make out she was uninjured, her head had an open wound, her face was already starting to bruise from where Allard had smacked her around, and she had scrapes all over her arms.

"She's lying." Deeks said, weak but authoritative, confirming what they already knew. "She was hit in the head twice, knocked out by the last one. They dragged her up to the top floor by her legs, and then in here by her wrists." That would explain all the scrapes they thought. Kensi realised that must have been when she first hit her head.

Sam had Deeks arm over his shoulder, helping him limp from his seat. Callen moved towards her to help, but she refused, demanding that they both help her partner out of the building. Grabbing Deeks from his other side, he threw his arm over his shoulder and they both lifted him up so he had to put minimal weight on his leg. Kensi spotted her knife lying on the floor, one of the men must have grabbed it as she fell.

Pocketing it, she followed her team out, following the worrying trail of blood Deeks was leaving behind.

The three men left the building first, Kensi close behind them. The sun had poured into the room but it seemed as though the sun was brighter than Kensi had ever seen it, she had to shield her eyes as she stepped from the relative darkness of the building.

Three Ambulances had already arrived, Hetty must have made arranges after seeing the men in the first room. Callen, helped place Deeks in the ambulance before moving away. As much as he wanted to stay with his team, he had to make sure LAPD retrieved the men who where still alive on the top floor. He moved quickly towards the waiting groups of officers, shouting orders and directing people to the right place.

Kensi stood back, trying to make sense of the situation, suddenly feeling dizzy and weak. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her body moments ago was now dropping. She remained still, watching as the paramedics tried to force Deeks to lie down, but he was refusing, he wanted to see Kensi. Sam explained to the EMT that they were both hurt, and it may be quicker to allow them to travel together. The paramedic agreed and Sam shouted to let her know. Kensi started to make her way over, she saw Deeks pull Sam towards him, but she couldn't hear what he had to say.

He only had three words but he said them with such severity Sam took note.

"Get Nate. Afghanistan." Sam nodded, understanding fully, making sure to do that as soon as he had them both on the ambulance. He bumped fists with Deeks, telling him he did a good job. Kensi passed by him, giving his arm a squeeze, unable to verbally thank him at that point. Her entire focus was on Deeks. As she climbed into the back of the ambulance, she heard the door slam shut and someone bang on the back, motioning for the driver to take them away.

As the ambulance sped through the city, Kensi kept asking them as many questions as she could think about Deeks, refusing to let them check her out. Deeks grabbed her hand.

"Please let them help you." he asked, he was sincere, and his voice was pleading. She sat and allowed the man to quickly look in her eyes, not letting Deeks hand go since he offered it to her.

The EMT gave her a quick check over, asking her banal questions, tying to gage if there was any serious injury.

"You may have concussion." was all the man said, knowing the leg wound was more urgent, but radioing in for them to bring an extra bed out as he had two injured.

Deeks had tried to fight the sleep that was falling over him but he couldn't anymore, his head slumped and he drifted off. Kensi never letting go of his hand


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as the door of the ambulance swung open, the world seemed to be moving twice its normal speed. Deeks was lifted out first, the bed pulled away, breaking their hands apart. Kensi was helped out by a nurse, who was now trying to get her to lie on gurney.

"Mam, I need you to lie down." she said, trying to get her to lean back, but despite being injured Kensi was strong and refused to sit down.

"Kensi, oh my god." Kensi turned to see Nell rush from the hospital towards her. She didn't look at the doctors or nurses before flying her arms around her friend. "Stop getting yourself in dangerous situations please." she said, half joking, trying to make her calm a little. The nurse pulled her aside, speaking to her fast and explaining they had to run tests but she wasn't allowing them to even get her inside the building.

"Kensi. You need to lie back. Deeks is in good hands, you need to make sure you are okay first." Kensi knew there was no use arguing now, Nell had been taught everything from Hetty. She had a way of making sure her people did as they were told. "I'll wait for Sam and Callen and we'll see you soon." There was no time to reply, the team of doctors and nurses had already pulled her bed away, rushing through the doors, and down the winding corridor. The smell of antiseptic and bleach hung in the air. They had pulled her into a room with a large machine in the middle. A CT scanner.

"Can you tell me your name?" She knew the doctor had heard Nell say it at least a few times. They were checking her for signs of brain injury she realised.

"Kensi Blye. NCIS Agent. My partner, LAPD Liaison Marty Deeks was shot. I was injected with something. I was pistol whipped. The president is Barack Obama. Your shirt is blue. I'm of sound mind." she had spoken fast but coherently and was surprised when the doctor laughed.

"Not the first head injury you have had on the job then?" He remarked, now inspecting her wounds.

"No." Kensi answered automatically, flinching at his touch, before realising her mistake. They'd be less likely to let her walk out if they knew she had hit her head before. The doctor could see in her face that she was stubborn and going to be a difficult patient.

"How about you let me scan you. I get the results and depending on what they come back as we discuss how long you will be here?" Reasoning with the bloodied brunette was his best option, using bargaining tactics he tended to use on his more difficult patients.

"Fine." she said as she began taking off belt, throwing her knife onto the tray in front of her. "Don't lose my knife." She stood, suddenly thinking maybe she wasn't as okay as she had been saying, feeling very shaky as she walked the five feet between her gurney and the scanner. The doctor saw she was shaky on her feet but cleverly decided not to assist her, instead standing behind her, prepared to catch her if she slipped. She didn't. Climbing onto the scanner, they adjusted her feet, before they exited the room. Standing behind the glass she heard them instruct her through the speakers as she slowly began to move backwards into the machine.

"Miss Blye. The machine will be taking a cranial scan, it should only take a few moments as we are only running a head scan. The more you are able to stay still, the less likely we have to run the machine again." She responded with an okay, trying to find a comfortable position. Eager to get this scan done in the first go.

Meanwhile at the other side of the hospital, a team of doctors were preparing for surgery. Deeks had been in and out of conciousness, trying his hardest to stay awake.

"Mr. Deeks... If you count to thirty you should fall asleep, by the time you come around we will hopefully have patched up that leg." Deeks had smiled at the pretty anaesthesiologist, trying to find something to say but he couldn't, a blanket of sleep was taking over. He started to count like the nurse suggested, he made it to 19 before he lost all conciousness.

'Kensi Blye – Head Trauma' was written on the bright red plastic tag around her wrist. She knew it was to help anyone who was going to give her medical treatment but also in case she started to wander, they would know the bring her back to this ward. A doctor had come in after her scan and stitched the wound on her head, but not giving her pain medication as it could alter how she interpreted her head trauma, but the young doctor had promised to give her medication as soon as he had the results. She had been sitting for four hours waiting on the results. Not that she was thinking about those, her main focus was on Deeks.

A small knock at her door surprised her, it slowly opened and Nell entered. Her face was pained with worry and she had obviously had a hell of day too. She sat in the hard backed chair next to her friends bed, her mouth pulling into funny shapes as she continually opened and closed her mouth. Struggling to find the right words to say.

With Kensi, she didn't want to be too emotional, it would only make her uncomfortable. But she didn't want to act like her friend had just had another day on the job. Kensi could see her trying to find something to say, getting impatient at how delicate she was being treated but kept quiet as she knew that it was coming from a place of love.

"Sam and Callen wanted to come but Hetty demanded they interview the two guys you and Deeks knocked out first." Kensi smiled, finally understanding why they hadn't popped their heads in. "Deeks is out of surgery. They said he will be okay." Kensi let out a breathy laugh, that was the news she had been waiting on.

"Oh thank god." was all she said but her face had changed from where the analyst sat, she seemed to have a spark of life back in her.

"Are you okay?" she asked finally, knowing she was more likely to get an honest answer if Kensi wasn't worrying about Deeks. Interrupted by her phone sounding out. Quickly pulling it out and checking, knowing she wasn't supposed to have her phone on in this ward. "I'm needed back at ops" the apology was obvious, she didn't want to leave her friend alone again.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Go." Kensi smiled. Before Nell had made it to the door she shouted her back. "Nell, could I borrow your hoodie? It's super cold in here" Nell thought nothing of it, taking it off and throwing it over her colleagues legs.

"I'll check in soon." her words were simple but it was a promise.

As soon as Nell left, Kensi stood up, pulling her arms through her friends hoodie. Thankful that it was extra big on her friend so it covered her wrists, and the bright red tag that would give her away and make a nurse bring her back. Time to find her partner she thought, sneaking out of her room and down the hall, headed towards the reception.


	15. Chapter 15

It was like any stealth mission, only she wouldn't get shot if she was caught, she would simply be returned to her ward, so the pressure not to get caught wasn't anywhere near as intense, but she still used all her skills to avoid detection. Stopping to catch her breath a few times, only now feeling the aches and bruises from being drugged, tied up, slapped around and dragged from place to place. Passing by a window she caught a glimpse of her reflection. The bags under her eyes were dark and heavy, the cut on her head looked even worse than she felt. She now knew why they had been so anxious to get her scanned. Her fingers found their way onto the stitches, instantly regretting as she touched the cut. It was far enough back on her hairline that he wouldn't be left with an obvious scar, but the searing pain was the issue of the moment.

A nurse was walking towards her and she knew she had to at normal, making sure the sleeve was pulled down she walked faster than she had been, turning her head away from the nurse, eager to get away from medical staff and find Deeks.

If she asked at reception they would ask her who she was, and knowing Hetty they would have been told about her. They would also see she was injured herself. Instead she looked at the wall and spotted a telephone number for reception. Committing it to memory she followed the directions to the payphones. It was at the opposite side of the reception and she knew as long as she spoke quietly they wouldn't realise she was phoning from only 20 feet away.

"Glendale Reception. How can I assist you?" the voice was cheery, and friendly.

"Hello. My boyfriend was brought in and I was hoping you knew where he was." She said boyfriend instinctively, arguing with herself that she only said that because they wouldn't give her details otherwise. The voice in the back of her head shouted 'liar'.

"Of course, What is his name?"

Kensi smiled as she said his name out loud. "Marty Deeks." The woman then asked for her name, she thought back to her gut instinct, don't say Blye. "Fern...?" she stated. It was almost a question as though she didn't believe herself, thankful at last for the stupid nickname he had given her a few years before.

"I don't have you listed as his next of kin." her heart sank, realising he probably had Hetty marked down and she couldn't very well pretend to be Hetty. Her internal monologue was disturbed when the lady on the phone told continued, "His next of kin is a Miss. Kensi Blye. She is also a patient at the moment." A little taken aback that he had changed his emergency contact to her, but smiling at the idea, having also changed her emergency contact to him before leaving for her mission. Pleased as well that she hadn't said her own name and given herself up. Eager for information, she continued with the little white lies.

"I know Kensi well."she couldn't help at smirk a little at what she was saying. "Please I need to see him." The anxiety was clear in her voice, even Kensi couldn't hear the commanding voice of an agent, just the panicked pleas of a loved one.

"Okay." she could see the receptionist across the room, looking around for any doctors passing by, once sure the place was clear, she pulled the phone close to her, turning away from the hallway. "Just this once, and you don't tell my boss. Ward Nineteen, Room Three. If you call them after two pm they will let you know visiting times. She quickly thanked the lady and hung up.

The large map was on the wall behind her. It pictured the six different levels. Colour coded, surgery and recuperation wards were purple. Taking a breath in, ignoring the pain in her head she made her way towards the nearest elevator. Ward 19 was on the fourth floor, furthest corridor to the right.

The walk from reception to ward nineteen should have taken two minutes at the most, but she had been slowly walking the purple line on the floor for fifteen minutes, feeling very dizzy due to the pain. She was about ten feet from his door when she leaned against the wall, trying to get back in control before she went into his room.

"Dammit Kensi." Deeks voice made her jump, he was moving towards her in a wheelchair outside his room. "You look terrible." He realised what he said as soon as he said it. But didn't try to take it back, he could see her skin was a few shades lighter than normal, and she was sweating like she had ran a marathon. She looked pissed. Not at the comment, but at the fact he wasn't in bed resting.

"Where are you going Deeks?" she almost yelled.

"To find you." he smiled, laughing as he realised she had done the same. "They didn't let you go already did they?" He knew there was no way she had been allowed to walk in her state, so he smiled at, her daring her to keep arguing about why he was up. Her response was to pull up her sleeve, showing her red tag, laughing at the both of them.

"Still not got my results back yet." she could see he was about to chastise her. Before he could, she cut him off. "I had to make sure you were okay."

"Get me out of here before the nurse comes back then." he giggled, Kensi smiling at just the sound. Pushing him through the long corridors, using the wheelchair to support her. They made their way to the canteen fairly quickly, now that she had something to lean on. He filled her in on the knee operation, and the handful of pain medications he was very happy to take. She told him all about the scan, the visit from Nell and the handful of pain medication they had refused to give her. Dramatically telling him how they would have been happy to let her scream out in pain, causing a fit of giggles from the chair, laughing because he knew there was no way she was screaming in pain. As strange a situation they had found themselves in, it felt oddly normal; banter, laughs and avoiding the authoritative figures for as long as possible.

The canteen was almost empty, only a few porters and nurses too tired to care about the jail breakers, sat eating their food. The duo made there way towards the back, finding a group of tables hidden behind a room divider. They could hide here for hours. Kensi sat him in at the table and went over to the canteen, picking up a few items for them both. The tension at the table once she returned seemed to be different. They were both more serious.

"Glad you're alive." he said. The last time he said that was Afghanistan and she knew it. She made no attempt to reference it though.

"Glad you're alive too." she smiled, not looking him in the eye, suddenly feeling self concious, as though there were unspoken words between them. His eyes seemed to burn into the bruise on her face.

"Are you in pain?" She shook her head at his question, he would know it was a lie but there was no way she was going to go on about her pain when he had been shot and stabbed.

"How bad is the leg?" she whispered. Nervous to ask, he was such an active person it wouldn't be good for his mental health to have to deal with long term issues.

"It will heal, I'll be out of duty for six weeks, but it didn't hit bone." her smile widened, finally knowing he wasn't hurt badly. Knowing it could have been a lot worse, for both of them. "We really gonna do this Kens?" his question seemed to come from nowhere but also seemed be the logical next conversation to have.

"Do what?" She knew _exactly ___what__. Her head was still spinning.

"Not talk about what happened, the kiss, everything. We going to pretend it didn't happen. Again." His voice sounded strange, he was trying to act normal having difficulty masking the emotional pain.

Her answer was to move closer, and prove to him she was in. Kensi lips once again found Deeks and it felt right. The kiss seemed to last forever, Deeks pulled his hand up, caressing her head in his hand, accidentally catching on one of her stitches, it caused her to wince and pull back. His apology was out almost as soon as he realised what he had done.

Her hand found his and she smiled, a smile that told him everything was going to be perfect.

"All in Deeks." she said.

"All in" he laughed, he had wanted to hear those words for so long. He had trouble believing them to be true.

The door to the canteen had opened and they could hear a group moving towards them. Making them both laugh when they heard a booming voice they recognised well shout,

"I'm going to kill them both." It was Sam. Deeks whispered to Kensi about them maybe not being safe after all. Kensi stood, popping her head above the divider she shouted.

"Sam, G." they turned and she could see two very different emotions on her teams face. Sam was furious. G was laughing.

"You two are idiots." Sam said as he pulled a chair around, but he was already smiling. Panic leaving him. "We thought Allard still had men out there and they had came back for you."

"I did not think of that." Kensi said, and she honestly hadn't, she had been so caught up in the moment that Deeks was all she was thinking about.

"No, you didn't." he said, "Your doctor is pissed. You don't have any internal bleeding though so if you had just stayed five more minutes you would have pain meds by now."

That made Kensi swear under her breath. The pain was pretty intense. Deeks had been given a cocktail of pain medication so he felt fine.

"How'd you find us?" Deeks asked, knowing his team wasn't really angry. The all just had terrible ways of dealing with emotions.

"Where the hell are you two gonna go? Anywhere that has bad food." Sam said picking up some of the many, many items Kensi had bought for them. That broke the tension, laughing at how predictable they could be. Deeks turned and noticed that Kensi, although smiling was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Let's go back princess, get you some of the super juice they got me on." she let herself slowly find her feet before she made her way back around to his chair. It was Callen that shook his finger at her. Pointing at an abandoned wheelchair, in the corner. Pulling it over is directed her to climb on.

"Sit." Her face told him there was no way in hell she was sitting in a chair. "Kensi, c'mon." She crossed her arms and he flung his head back, sometimes she could be too stubborn for her own good.

"Race?" Sam asked, knowing it would get her to sit down, plus they all needed a laugh.

They made it as far as the elevator before a stern nurse, gave them a look that told them she'd stop it if they didn't. It worked though, as soon as they got off at the next floor Kensi and Deeks were giggling like maniacs, happy, which had seemed impossible only hours before. Kensi got out of her chair walked towards her ward, refusing any more help. Promising Deeks as soon as she had taken her medication she would be back to see him,stumbling slightly but otherwise feeling great as she waved at her three favourite guys behind her, not turning to see them wave back.

Sam took Deeks back to his ward, as Callen went to get the car. "Ray is going to come visit you soon." Deeks whipped his head around.

"Ray?" surprised that Ray wasn't still in Oregon.

After Sam had explained that Ray had flown in, Deeks once again felt gratitude to his oldest friend.

"Nell is sending him over with a laptop, that way you and Kensi can be kept in the loop with the rest of the investigation."

Sam left Deeks in his room, spotting a nurse and turning on the charm, apologising for Deeks leaving. Deeks could hear the nurse giggling at something Sam said and he shook his head, smiling at how his day had turned out.


	16. Chapter 16

"...Not to mention what could have happened had there actually been a bleed on the brain." Kensi had felt like a little kid as she sat back at her hospital room, listening as the doctor gave her a stern telling off. Apparently she could have easily fallen, and banged her head again. To Kensi that sounded like a lot of worry over nothing. All she wanted was to get some pain relief, and go see her partner. Unsure of what exactly she should call him now, after their little display in the cafeteria. The doctor gave her the pain medication, and told her to make sure she was with someone for the next twenty four hours, demanding that a porter take her to Deeks ward if that was were she planned on going next. She quickly bit her tongue, decided it best not to argue with the doctor. She climbed into the old metal framed chair, allowing the man to push her out of the room and away from the ward.

They had reached the elevator when Kensi bribed the porter with a twenty dollar note and hopped out of the wheelchair. This way he got some quick extra cash and a five minute bonus break. The man also guessed that Kensi didn't seem like the kind of person who was going to let him push her around, literally or figuratively. The doors opened and she exited onto Deeks floor, smiling once more at the idea of getting to see him. The sound of laughter was echoing from her partners room down the hall. She opened the door to find Ray sitting on the chair by Deeks bed.

"Wikipedia." he yelled out, smiling at her, "Thought you said you would take care of him for me?" The jest was clear in his voice and she sarcastically responded.

"Well he's not dead is he?" laughing at the pout Deeks now had on his face, feigning hurt feelings. Ray jumped out of the chair, gesturing to Kensi to take it. She had barely begun to fight with him, adamant she didn't need to sit, when she heard a familiar stern voice chime out from seemingly nowhere.

"Sit Miss. Blye. You need to rest." Kensi sat, leaning in towards Deeks asking out the side of her mouth and in a low whisper;

"Where the hell is Hetty?" In her excitement over seeing Deeks she had managed to miss the laptop sitting on the table that sat across Deeks bed. Hetty's face was the full size of the screen, smiling at the pair.

"Right here Miss. Blye." making Kensi fight a smile, but she remained close to Deeks, leaning her head on his shoulder, not caring who was watching just glad he was alive and well. Out of view of the camera his fingers had found hers, gently wrapping his around hers.

"Hetty." Kensi said with a nod, showing her that she was following orders, "Any news?"

"Yes. Mr. Beale." that prompted Eric into full briefing mode. Explaining that the two men at the boat shed with Callen and Sam had been very chatty, especially after finding out that Allard was dead.

"Do we know where the shipment is coming in?" Deeks asked,

"They apparently managed to sneak it into the Hanjin shipment, the meeting place is Bay 4, at midnight. That isn't the main issue though." Eric paused for a moment before delivering the bad news. "They said if the men who were bringing the shipment in found out that they were not meeting Allard or one of his men that they knew, they wouldn't show. It was too risky for them, they had been stung before." Typing could be heard through the laptop, and the faces popped up on the screen of the three men.

"Guy on the left is the boss, his name is George something." Deeks said, instantly recognising them as someone Max had done business with on a number of occasions.

"Peterson" Ray chimed in, pleased to finally be helping in some way.

"Yeah, George Peterson, We met a few times while I was undercover, he knows me." Deeks informed the team.

"Ah but we have the slight problem of you being bed bound at the moment." Kensi said, giving his arm a nudge, knowing he was considering going back into the field injured. He ignored his partner, despite the death stare she was shooting him, and continued talking directly to the laptop.

"I take in Sam and Callen, tell him they are hired muscle, that an attempt was made on Allard and myself by a competitor. Inform him Allard died, I made it but took a shot. I can still make the deal and get the explosives, while maintaining cover. It is our only option or they will cancel and we might not get a hold of the explosives before they are used" Kensi was shocked when Hetty appeared to be considering the plan.

"Hetty he was shot and tortured today." she was standing now, almost yelling at the screen, her usual filter when talking to her boss had left, its place taken with worry about Deeks and hating the idea he was going to become Max once again, the idea of that sent shivers down her back. Ray was smiling at the two of them, it was obvious they hadn't fully dealt with their 'thing'. Only moments before she came into the room he had been complaining to Ray about how Kensi wasn't taking her injuries serious and now she was doing the same thing to him. Kensi face seemed to change, warping as anger rose within her. "Not only was he shot" she shouted again, "but you expect him to go in and I've just to hang back here?"

Hetty remained calm.

"So are you angry that I am considering your partners scenario, or that I am leaving you out." Kensi pulled a face, before yelling honestly. "Both." Hetty took a moment. Considering her next words carefully. Deciding to be perfectly direct.

"You have a head injury, I am not allowing you back in the field for a few days. End of discussion. Mr. Deeks I have been informed that you will be allowed to leave the hospital after 5pm this evening. If _you_" stressing that she was talking directly to Deeks, "could make it back here afterwards for a debriefing, we will discuss whether or not the meet is viable. We will discuss then what I have decided to do about this evening." Hetty motioned to Eric to cut the feed and it was back to being the three of them in the room. Kensi knew that Hetty had already decided and her partner and friends were going back in, without her. She didn't realise her hands were in fists until Deeks placed his hand on hers, calming her down.

"Maybe your boss is right Kensi, you did hit your head. You could lose conciousness out there." Ray said, trying to help her see, knowing that Deeks would appreciate him trying to talk her into hanging back.

"Only ten percent of people with concussion pass out and I have no other symptoms than a sore head."

"Glad to see I can still call you Wikipedia." Ray laughed, earning a smile from his friend, and an eye roll from Kensi, but he could see the smile back on her face, anger dissipating.

The trio sat enjoying each others company, desperately waiting for the doctor to arrive and discharge Deeks. In the meantime, Ray had shown pictures of Jenna and their son Andrew, talking with so much love that it gave Deeks hope that the two friends hadn't grown into their fathers. Something which had been a big fear for both of them. They spoke of what it was like growing up together. Their stories were all light hearted and Kensi knew that they were both making an effort not to discuss the harder times. They were interrupted by a small knock at the door.

"Mr. Deeks. Seems you are eager to get out of here." remarking on the fact that Deeks was dressed and packed up, just waiting to get back to work. "Change the dressing every day. Take these tablets, one in the morning, one in the evening. It will stop any infections from the stabbing. I also put some pain medication in there, take as needed, no more than six times per day. Call if you need any help or feel in any way ill." Deeks was up on his feet before the doctor had exited the room, Kensi grabbed his bags, flinging them over her shoulder, instinctively handing him his crutches and helping him manoeuvre his way out of the room. Ray walked behind them, watching as they leaned on each other, sharing little looks between them. They were blind if they didn't see how obvious it was to everyone.

Ray had driven over in his rental car, and he was back in the drivers seat again, Kensi jumped in the back, happy to let the two old friends sit up front and catch up. Knowing it must have been hard for them to not be able to talk often.

"I'll wait here on you Kensi." Ray said as she helped Deeks get out of the car, making their way into ops. They were all stood in the bullpen. She looked her team, sensing that they felt awkward about going against Kensi like this.

"If he is injured because you all agreed to allow him back in the field so soon. I will hold all of you responsible." Kensi was loyal to her team, they were a family but she put Deeks before everyone. She threw his bag down at the side of his desk. "Good luck." she turned and headed back to the car, ready to be driven home by Ray.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kensi seems pissed." Sam murmured as the group made their way further into the bullpen.

"Yep, she isn't happy about it. Ray is taking her back to hers and keeping an eye on her." Deeks hit back, silently pleased that she was out of danger for tonight at least. "Thanks for this guys." he noted, seeing that Eric and Nell had set everything up downstairs so that Deeks didn't have to go up and down the stairs.

"No problem, should we start?" Nell replied with a smile. It was Hetty that gave the go ahead as she appeared behind them. Watching as the plan was put in place.

"We don't have cameras in place so you guys will be going in effectively blind. You three will drive in at 11:45pm, and wait for the meet to begin." Eric noted, showing on screen an aerial view of the shipping port. Drawing on the screen the directions they were to take once they entered. His information at this point directed towards Sam, he would be driving.

"You will then discuss the transaction. The men in custody said the deal was for eight million. Stick to that. They will expect Max to know this, and fight it if they try to put up their price. They could up the price to test you. Once you have the correct container, you bring them in, however use deadly force if necessary. The main objective here is the explosives. As you will be taking over Allards place I think we need to get you suited and looking the part."

The three men moved towards Hettys desk, going over the plan together once more as she handed them each bags with clothing to suit their new characters.

"I don't think Max would arrive in any old car if he was the new boss, perhaps we need to get you a new car." They nodded, Sam smiling, knowing that he was the one that got to drive it. "Go. Rest and eat. You only have a few hours before we set things in motion." They made their way back to their desks. Callen taking everyone's orders and heading out to grab pizza for everyone, mentally preparing himself for the operation.

Kensi gave Ray directions to her house, allowing him to drive because she knew she had a bigger argument waiting to happen with him later. She unlocked her door, feeling a little self concious at how messy it was. The only other person besides her that saw the inside of her house was Deeks, and she felt comfortable enough around him not to hide her messy side.

"Sorry about the mess." Moving piles of NCIS files, as well as clothing from the sofa, giving him a place to sit. "Want a drink?" she asked, making her way into the kitchen.

"A beer if you've got one?" She didn't respond straight away but when she made her way back into the living room she had a glass of cola in her hand instead of a beer.

"You can't drink. We will be leaving soon and I need you sober." Kensi said, looking him in the eye, daring him to question with her.

"What are you going to do? I promised Marty to get you home and make sure you stayed safe" Her response was to roll her eyes she walked away.

"You brought me home. You do as I say and I will stay safe. I don't see the problem." Her voiced bellowed from the other room. He chose not to respond, finding it easier to just do as she told him. She was perfect for Deeks he thought, he needed someone headstrong. He was shaken from his thought when he saw she had returned from her room with a rifle.

"Oh my god, please don't involve me in anything illegal, Marty will kill me." She looked at him for a moment, seeing he was only half serious. "Seriously though, what are we going to do?"

Kensi had known that Ray would be on board, but him saying '_we' _confirmed it.

"We are going to go and back up my team. I'll explain on the way over. We have to leave now. Take this bag." she instructed throwing a rucksack at him.

The drove in silence for a few minutes before he asked once more.

"The plan?"

"The plan." She smiled. "We are going to get there before either of them, we will set it up so I can take a shot from above in case it's needed."

"Okay." he knew she was good at what she does, happy to follow along and back her up. Knowing Deeks would kill him if he did something to jeopardise her safety. Kensi was pleased to learn that Ray either didn't put up as much of a fight as Deeks, or he was just trying to have her back in place of her partner. Either way she was pleased.

"I'm really glad he has you. I just want you to know that."

"I'm lucky to have him. I don't deserve him in my life." She never took her eyes of the road, hating where this conversation was going and yet found herself unable to stop speaking. "He deserves someone better, someone not broken by war and terrorists and gangsters." It had been the first time she had admitted it to herself, never mind another person. It had been one of the reason she had taken so long to admit her feelings. Afghanistan had changed her soul. What she did everyday, changed a person. Deeks was the brightest sunshine and she was a storm waiting to happen. She didn't want to be the one to cloud his skies.

"You are both stupid as shit." It hadn't been the response she expected but it was the one she got. "You are both so perfect for each other. I mean, clearly the both of you think the other is the greatest thing, and are both so hard on yourself. He loves you Kensi."

"Thanks." she said, it was kind words for him to say but he saw in her face she didn't believe them.

"I'm not just saying it, he told me he was in love in the last email he sent." Her eyes flashed from the road for a second. Taking in the new information. She hadn't been aware they had been in contact. "We send each other emails every Sunday. That kid that works with you guys set it up so it couldn't be traced." Kensi had noticed that the friendship between Eric and Deeks had somehow become stronger suddenly. It made sense why now.

They had arrived at the port. Kensi parked her car a few rows back, making sure that it couldn't be picked out easily. Kensi knew the shipping port well after they had run an op a few years back so it didn't take her long to find the correct bay. The had to break through a fence, but she made easy work of it. Ray seemed to be enjoying himself, quickly fixing the fence and covering his tracks. She was impressed. They were standing at the exact location the meet would take place.

Ray watched as she mumbled to herself, pointing at random things, moving her hands around. Whatever she was doing, he thought, it made sense to her. Once she was done, she told him to take off the backpack, reaching in he found strips of ribbon and fabric in various colours. He held it in his hands confused for a moment before realising she needed to calculate wind to take an accurate shot. Giving him strict instructions on where they needed to be placed. Asking him to see to it that the flags fabric matched that of the container, not wanting to give herself away. After they had both secured the flags in place she made her way towards the crane behind them, it was about 50 feet high and would give her the perfect vantage point to watch the transaction. She swung her legs up, grabbing onto the ladder, making quick work of the structure. Looking down she spotted Ray was still at the bottom.

"You two are buying me dinner and beers." He shouted, before climbing up to join her at the top of the crane. She manoeuvred herself into place. Checking she could see, but would stay hidden.

Pulling out her rifle from its bag. She pieced it together. She set it up in no time, taking a look through the scope, making sure that the flags were in the correct place.

She sat back up, they still had sometime before either one of them would arrive. Digging around the rucksack she pulled out two sandwiches, a bag of chips and two bottle of water.

"You're a right little girl scout." he teased, ripping open the sandwich. He was half way through it when his phone buzzed. "It's Deeks. He wants to know if you are doing okay." He stared at her, begging her to tell him how to respond, panicked slightly, not wanting to lie to his friend.

"Tell him we went out to eat and are going to a late night showing at the cinema on 3rd street. We are in the popcorn line right now. That way he won't complain or expect us to be able to make the 40 minute drive." Ray smiled and did as he was told, it was clear she had already planned for a sudden text.

The ate the rest of the food in silence. Not wanting to distract her, he watched as she became more comfortable in her hiding spot.. They heard a car close by, she instructed him on how to lay flat, without being seen, handing him a scope so he could watch what was happening. She watched through her scope, pulling a small white object out of her pocket, placing it in her ear, and tapping on it once.

"Kensi?" Eric's voice asked, confused about why she was calling. "You are on loud speaker."

"Hetty?" she asked not waiting for a response before continuing, "I'm in position to take the shot. Car pulled up with three men. They all appear to carrying, tell the guys to come in from the left." she tried to get as much information across, desperate to prove she was helping, and hoping her boss would give her the green light.

"Oh Miss. Blye. How did I know you would somehow get involved?" she spoke directly to her, Kensi thought she heard a touch of pride in her voice, knowing she was back in.

"Bringing everyone onto comms" Eric said. "Sam, Callen, Deeks. Do you copy?" They all answered at once, proving they had heard. "We have Kensi on the line with us."

"I'm in place to take a shot if needed, I have set up the camera. Do you have eyes yet?" Ray realised while he had been eating she had set up a camera too, it was small enough not to get spotted but seemed to be high tech.

"Got you Kensi." Eric responded in her ear.

"Oh wonderful work Miss. Blye." Hetty said, no longer angry at her agent at all. She had hated the idea of sending her men in blind.

"Dammit Kens." It was Deeks, saying the same words to him for the third time that day. He sounded a mixture of proud, angry and scared that she had refused to follow direct orders to rest. "We are just pulling up, we will be silent on the comms. You got us Kens?" She looked and saw them pull round.

"Not so much 'Dammit Kens' now hmm?" she could spot him in the passenger seat smiling, unable to respond to her with words.

They car pulled up and the three made their way out. She watched the face of the men, seeing how they reacted when they realised it wasn't Allard.

"Max Gentry, as I live and breath." The voice boomed, he sounded happy to see him. He pushed his hand into his, Kensi not moving her target from him the entire time. She listened in as Deeks introduced Sam and Callen, or rather introduced their aliases, Alan and Murphy. Deeks was Max now, she could hear it in his voice. He explained how he and Allard had been shot at, him just making it.

"Sorry to hear about Allard. He was a good guy." Kensi almost snorted and saw that so had Deeks. He recovered quickly by responding to the man.

"He was a bastard and you know it." It worked as the man laughed and agreed. "Lets get to business then?" He asked, eager to get out of there.

"Ten million as we agreed with Allard." the man's face was smirking, as though he was in control of the situation.

"I was told it was eight." He stared the man in the eyes. Refusing to look away first.

"You must be mistaken." George responded, breaking eye contact with Max. A subtle shift in power. Deeks was in control. He never made a move to speak, instead continuing to stare at the man. "You're right it was eight. Just testing. You cant blame me." He laughed, trying to make the situation less tense. There was a lot of money at stake. He motioned to his men and they walked towards the container directly behind them, unlocking it and pulling the heavy steel doors open. The explosives staring back out at them.


	18. Chapter 18

The shipping container was pulled open to reveal the massive amount of explosives that sat inside. Sam stared in, torch held high as he tried to take a quick inventory, he knew more about explosives than the others and shot a quick nod towards his team to let them know it all appeared to be here. Before they could act, George's phone rang out.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me for just one second." he smiled, before walking away, creating enough distance so he couldn't be heard.

"Hello?" he smiled when he heard the other voice speak.

"Kensi." it was Callen whispering, barely audible. "Can you read his lips?" she strained her eyes through the scope. Speaking along with him on a short delay.

"Yes I know.." Kensi watched his lips intensely, eager to have her teams back. "Really?... and Max?..." the sudden realisation hit her and she whispered "He knows guys."

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion for the sniper, she watched as George reached into his jacket, she saw the flash of metal, her mind working double speed, calculating her shot. George's hand was raised, and he was spinning towards Deeks. Before he had turned fully, his body hit the ground with a thud, a pool of blood making its way around his head. He had barely had time to pull his gun out and swing it behind him before he fell to the ground. Kensi had taken the shot, and hit her mark. Sam and Callen threw their guns up at the remaining men, who quickly disarmed themselves, knowing their was no way out. Deeks stared up in the direction the shot had came from, seeing Kensi stretch out and wave. He waved back with a dopey grin on his face.

Ray sat staring wide eyed at Kensi, suddenly very aware of the killing power she contained. The partners were still staring across at each other but they were quickly interrupted by the sound of sirens, and screeching tires pulling into the bay.

Two black SUV's pull around the tight corner and within seconds the scene is covered in agents. Agent Wells jumps out of the first car, walking towards the team.

"We'll take it from here guys." Pointing his men towards the two kneeling and handcuffed men, watching as they were placed in the back of separate cars.

Deeks looked unsurprised, and exhausted. Callen and Sam looked furious.

"Deeks, this is all your work." Sam said, proud of the liaison, wishing he would get the credit he was due. He barely had time to speak to his friend before a voice shouted from behind them.

"Hey, jackass. Do you think your taking the glory for my partners work?" Kensi had found her way down from the crane, rifle thrown over her back, storming towards the men, looking like she was ready to throw a punch.

The agent looked a little taken back, unsure of how to handle the situation. It was Deeks that spoke up.

"Are you guys going to want to do mounds of paperwork or just the one after action report?" they looked less angry but still annoyed.

"You know this is yours to take in if you want, but you also know what will happen."

"I do, thanks for your help. It's good to see you again. Tell everyone I said hi" The friendliness between the two had the other agents confused. Deeks seeing them try to understand why he wasn't fighting this, explained to Wells. "I'll explain to them later." his statement caused a wave of intrigue to run through the team. Kensi was ready to ask what he was taking about when they were all surprised by the voice in their ear.

"Good job team. Back to ops so we can wrap this up and get you all home. Comms Down." With that, the operation was over and they were cut off from ops.

"Deeks is coming with us," Kensi said as she walked towards Rays car, shouting behind her "Two injured agents and a civilian, and we are still going to beat you back." Sam laughed and practically ran to his car, followed quickly by a laughing Callen.

The journey back had been mainly Ray telling Deeks how he had no idea his partner was such a loose cannon, as well as constantly asking if he was okay. Kensi sat back watching her partner, and his friend chat like it had been a normal day, aware that for them violence had been a normal part of their childhood. When they finally arrived, Kensi saw a smug looking pair of agents outside the base.

"Maybe next time Kens'" Sam said, leaning against the outside of the operation of special projects, dramatically looking at his watch.

"Yeah two injured agents and a civilian, and you drove like three civilians." Callen chipped in, she gave him a light punch in the arm, smiling that her team leader had no issues with her breaking protocol earlier and entering the field injured.

Hetty, Nell and Eric were waiting for them in her office. Pride and exhaustion written on their faces.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty said, taking in her injured agent, the evening had taken it out of him, she could tell, not that he had any intent on letting any of them know that. He knew as LAPD liaison he had to fight double, just to prove to himself that he was worthy of working with the agents. Hetty continued. "I am not going to say I am happy with the FBI taking the case as you wrap it up, especially when it was my people in life and death situations. I understand why though." he could swear she shot a glance at Kensi but couldn't be sure. "Perhaps this will stop your worries." She handed him a large pile of papers, the rest of the team instantly recognized it as Agent Papers. Perhaps you could explain to your team.

"As an deep undercover agent with the LAPD, I often worked with a host of agencies. FBI, CIA, DEA," he was running his hands through his hair, talking about his own accomplishments was difficult for Deeks, he so often downplayed his achievements. "I even started here because I worked that case with NCIS." he shot a look at his friends, remembering the day Kensi had walked into the gym under the pretence of a marines girlfriend. She was staring at him, as though he was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "So yeah, LAPD can loan me out to different agencies as an asset. If we had taken credit, the chances of the FBI requesting me as an asset would have been high, despite the fact that my cover is blown in some circles, and I am very happy" he looked at Kensi once more, she still hadn't looked away. He made eye contact with her, finishing what he was saying. "I am very happy where I am."

"Precisely Mr. Deeks. That is why I would like you to think about becoming an agent full time, If you agree, fill in the form and let me know." She gave a smile, before turning her attention to Kensi. "Miss. Blye. Please don't disregard your health for a mission again." Kensi gave a nod, but they all knew she would do the same thing again if she needed to, Hetty knew it wasn't worth the hassle to fight with her on this. "If everyone would leave for a moment I would like to speak with Mr. Deeks alone for one minute." His heart sink slightly, thinking maybe Hetty knew about the change in he and Kensi's partnership. It was Hetty, he thought, of course she knew. He was surprised when that wasn't the topic that they began to talk about.

"You are aware, that although I can speed up the process of making you an agent, they still have you for six months from the day you sign the forms. They could pull you in for any jobs they want finished, it could end up being very dangerous for you to chose this path." Deeks lifted a pen from the table, flipping open the forms, seeing that Hetty had filled it in entirely, all he had to do was sign and date it. He handed it back to Hetty.

"This way my six months starts the moment you call, I have about six weeks that I can't even work so that cuts into my six months." Hetty smiled at the young agent, she had thought the same thing, but hadn't wanted to force his hand into the situation.

"Do you wish for me to tell the team what this means, or is that something you would rather do." She knew his answer before he said it but she wanted him to see that she was on his side. She had become fond of the detective quickly.

"It should come from me. If my partner and team might be left without me for months, then I should be the one to tell them. But not tonight?" he asked, unsure if it was the best decision he was making.

"Quite right, enjoy the evening, you all deserve it. Tell Miss. Blye not to take too long with her report, she always drags her feet and its hers I need the most, she took the shot." With a nod he left the base, finding the entire team and Ray waiting outside for him.

"Thought you guys would have headed home." His statement was directed more at the senior agents and the analysts, knowing that Kensi and Ray were his lift home.

"Just wanted to see what Hetty wanted" Callen was normally the one from the team that would have given space when it involved a private conversation, but even he was interested.

"Another day maybe." Deeks said, mysteriously. "You guys mind if I head, my leg is really starting to hurt." They stood and give him their goodbyes, Nell hugging him and Kensi, telling them how pleased she was that they were alive.

"G, it seems Nell doesn't love us as much." Sam said, faking hurt. She quickly moved towards them, taking up the space between them.

"I'm very glad you are alive." she laughed, before walking away towards her car.

Kensi once again grabbed Deeks stuff, passing him his crutch, making sure he had his balance before beginning to help him into the car.

"Mr. Martindale." they spun, which almost found Deeks falling on his face, Kensi had stretched her hands out to catch him. Hetty ignored it, not wanting to hurt the detectives pride, and aware that Kensi had things under control. "I have a ticket here to return you to Jenna and Andrew, your flight leaves in three hours. I don't want you in Los Angeles longer than necessary." He took it, hugging the small agent, a look of discomfort crossing her face, Deeks had to lean heavier on Kensi, the silent laughter causing his body to rock uncontrollably at the shocked look on his bosses face.


	19. Chapter 19

Ray had rushed to Los Angeles in such a hurry that he hadn't brought any luggage. Instead he had ran to the airport with only the clothes on his back in an attempt to get to his friend, knowing Deeks would do the same for him. Because he had nothing to pick up, they decided that they would take him straight to the airport and eat there, knowing if they went home they would fall asleep instantly.

The airport food was stale, but the conversation was lively. The bright lights keeping the trio awake.

"So, how long after I left did it take for you two to get together? I know you've been holding back on me on the emails." Ray smiled, shooting his question at Deeks.

"Um, we…" Deeks stuttered, it was all so new. Deeks wasn't sure if Kensi was his girlfriend, the thought of which sent giddy shivers over his body, but he worried that this was something else to her, something less.

"We got together yesterday. In the warehouse." Kensi spoke, her eyes finding Deeks face, staring at him intently, as though she was trying to memorise every line and curve of his face. The way she looked at him made him think that maybe she did feel the same.

"What?" Ray practically shouted. "You guys are crazy." He was shaking his head, his friend had always had a way with women, even as teenagers, Deeks had always had a new date every week. But he wasn't sure if his friend had ever been in love. It was obvious he was now. Perhaps that's the reason it took so long for him to face his fears, he was afraid of the vulnerability of loving someone so deeply. Ray had decided not to voice his thoughts, they rarely had heart to hearts and only when they had been drinking. Instead he sat back and watched as his best friend lay his head on the shoulder of his partner.

The announcement flashed above them, signalling his flight was departing.

"When are you two going to visit us?" Ray asked, a little sad that he was once again saying goodbye to his oldest and most loyal friend but the excitement of seeing his partner and child was written on his face.

"I'll speak with Hetty, see how possible it is." It was Kensi that had spoken, she wanted to be able to let them have hope that they could see each other again.

Kensi gave him a quick hug, telling him to take care. She stood back, wanting to give the two some space, but was ready to move if Deeks seemed uneasy of his feet.

"You take care of each other. I'm glad you two sorted it out. You deserve to be happy." Ray said, not looking at his friend, blushing slightly at the obvious emotions stated in his words.

"You too." Deeks said, before pulling him in for a brief but tight hug.

With that, Ray was headed towards the plane and back to his family.

"Lets get you home." She took his arm, letting him use her for support as he made his way away from the airport and into their car.

The journey home was silent, Kensi had been in the middle of a sentence when she looked across to find Deeks had fallen asleep, and that was before they had made it out of the airport car park. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she would rather he got some rest.

It had been more than twenty four hours since Bill had crashed into her house and she was only still awake because of the mix of adrenalin, pain, and coffee still rushing through her. They had stopped at a few red lights and each time she had taken a glance at her partner. He looked exhausted, but at peace. Relief washed over her every time she sneaked a glance, knowing that the day could have went a very different route, quickly pushing those thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on 'what ifs'.

As they pulled up at her house the sun was rising to meet them. She stepped out of her car, putting on her sunglasses, the bump on the head still causing her to be pained by the bright lights. She ran inside with her bags first, putting the rifle away, hidden in its usual spot. When she returned to the car Deeks was still fast asleep. She took his bag and pulled it across her shoulder, scraping her head causing her to curse out, not that anyone noticed, Deeks was still fast asleep. Kensi started to gently shaking his arm.

"Deeks." he was stirring but clearly so tired he had no motivation to move. "Deeks come on inside, and you can sleep the day away." He opened his eyes and saw her standing above him. "Your head is bleeding again." He said suddenly waking up, eager to make sure she was okay.

"I thought I caught one of the stitches when I threw the bag on." She mumbled, bringing her hand up to inspect the wound. Deeks hand was there first. The sat for a few seconds, her hand placed on his, he pulled his hand away first, needing to lie down and not wanting to spend hours asleep in the car. "Lets go inside."

Deeks climbed out of the car, he leaned on her and allowed her to lead him inside. She let him go once they were inside, she locked up and turned to find him lying on the sofa, his foot, raised on a pillow, was on her coffee table. She tried to pull him up to go to bed but he pulled her on to him, telling her to lie with him. She rushed into her room grabbing a few blankets.

Deeks was still in his suit and Kensi in the black jeans she had changed into earlier, neither had enough energy to get undressed. They lay together on the sofa, the room dark around them. When they came in they had forgot to put the lights on, and the black-out curtains Kensi had invested in were pulled shut. The room remained silent and dark for a while. Her hand found his, she gave it a squeeze. Kensi decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday." Her voice was low, barely a whisper. She wasn't even sure he was awake. He made no movement, exhaustion too much for him.

"What are you talking about kens?" He was genuinely confused. Unsure what she had to be sorry for.

"At the bar, when you were chatting to the girl and I was a bitch and I caused you to go to the bar as Max." He could hear in her voice the sadness she felt, he wanted to only see her smile.

"Not your fault you were so in love with me you got jealous." She laughed back, making no comment on being in love, she knew it was true and was the reason she had acted the way she did.

"It wasn't your fault princess. I was angry, at a lot of things, for stupid reasons and when I get angry…" he trailed off, knowing that he had never told anyone this before. Taking comfort that she couldn't see him, he felt safe enough to continue. "When I get angry I'm worried I'll become my dad. It's like I get blinded by rage. My dads rage destroyed my family, the things I seen him do, he once beat my mom so bad that she told the doctor at the hospital she was in a car crash and her injuries were so bad they believed her. I could never hurt you Kensi. I would never. But I retreat into Max, and he seems to use the rage…" he trailed off suddenly embarrassed by his outburst.

"Marty." Her hand tightened around his, trying to give him comfort. "The fact you are aware of it. That you deal with it. The fact you decided to tell me. That is what stops you being your dad. He was a bastard. You are not him. You are the greatest man I know." She had found her way onto her side, the movement dizzying her slightly. She knew he couldn't move because of the leg so she cuddled into him, her hand tracing circles onto his chest. He couldn't respond. She had somehow made him see himself in a new light, his fear of turning into his father had plagued him for years. He placed a gentle kiss on her head, wary of hurting her. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying the intimacy of lying together. Deeks knew that in this moment, it would be far easier to talk about matters of the heart than it would be tomorrow when they were up and about. Somehow the darkness giving them security over what they said. He debated with himself for a few minutes before deciding to broach the subject.

"Kens, do you maybe want to talk about what happened?" He couldn't see her but he felt her move, or rather, he felt her tense up, her hand had stopped its exploration of his chest.

"It was a good mission. The whole being caught thing sucked, but we got out." Kensi knew that was not what he meant.

"Kensi, I shared, so how about a story for a story?" Kensi knew out of everyone in the world, Deeks was the one she trusted most. She decided to make a deal with him.

"I'll answer your question, if you tell me what that thing was with you and Hetty earlier."

"No, I already said my piece." He laughed at the strange situation of negotiating telling each other their demons. With two deeply private people, in the business they worked in, what more could they do.

She stayed silent.

"Fine, I'll tell you after." He agreed, knowing he would have to discuss the situation soon anyway. "But first, tell me what happened. You had a flashback."

It wasn't a question. The silence seemed to fall heavy in the air. He was about to prompt her once more when she began to whisper.

"I was fine, I was in control, trying to plan a way to get us out, and then it was like I had woken up from a dream to find that I was still in Afghanistan. I tried to find you but I couldn't." She paused and Deeks remained still and silent, gently rubbing her arm, giving her the space she needed to find the words. "What they did, in an attempt to get information I never had? It was bad. But the worst part." She took a breath, trying to gain control over the panic she was feeling.

"When Allard grabbed my throat it sent me back there, it was them doing it not him and I was being thrown to the ground. When I was there, I felt something pour over me and I thought they were going to drown me again." Deeks tried not to gasp at what he was hearing, the word _again_ frightening him the most. He stayed quiet, not wanting to stop her sharing. "But it was blood and they told me to lie still. And they took a picture and showed it to me, taunting me. I looked dead and I thought, If anyone sees it, they will stop looking. I thought I was going to die in that cave. I guess you guys never found the picture though because you kept looking until you found me." Deeks pulled her tight, debating his next move, deciding to be honest.

"We saw it Kens. It was awful. We just kept going anyway." She let a tear fall as she thought of what they must have felt seeing her dead.

"Your turn" she spoke, and Deeks knew that she was done talking about Afghanistan for now, as eager as he was for her to talk, it was a process and if he pushed her she would build those walls up stronger than before. "Tell me what you and Hetty were talking about." He adjusted his position on the sofa, before speaking.

"Well…"


	20. Chapter 20

"Well.." he paused, knowing that what they had was fresh and delicate, he wanted to handle it gently, scared to lose her so soon. Knowing that the outcome of what he was about to tell her could have emotional consequences further down the line and emotions weren't Kensi Blye's strong suit. He hadn't realised that he had been quiet for over two minutes, until an unusually small voice spoke up.

"I didn't mean to force you, if you aren't comfortable talking about it yet, its okay." He knew this was her way of thanking him for not pushing Afghanistan. He pulled her a little closer, the pain in his leg spreading up his thigh at the movement. He ignores it, gritting his teeth, allowing the pain to settle before talking a breath in to steady himself. Ignoring the sudden wave of nausea threatening to take over.

"Hetty has filled in all the documents, so I am officially leaving LAPD and joining NCIS full time as an agent." Kensi was confused, he was acting like that wasn't a good thing. The sudden fears she felt about not being good enough started to surface. Maybe he didn't like the idea of working with her anymore, thoughts rushing around her head that he was worried she wouldn't have his back in the field anymore. Despite the arms that held her tight, she was still doubting whether he felt the same, once again, letting her mind take over despite him proving that he was there for her. She was about to ask if he was second guessing it, wanting space from her, but he spoke before she had the chance. It was as though he could read her mind.

"All I want is to be an agent. To be your partner in every sense. That's not the issue." she relaxed a little but knew there was something else, something bad. "I maintain my job as LAPD liaison for six months. I still work for the LAPD for those six months. That means if they need me to go undercover I have to." The gasp that left Kensi was almost unnoticeable but she felt him place a kiss on her head, proving he had heard. She gave him a few minutes and he finally started speaking again. "They will probably send me in to at least four ops that weren't finished, I have established cover within them. It's a sure thing that I'll be going under again."

Kensi wanted to fight it, wanted to ask if he had demanded that Hetty refuse to send him back. She knew that Hetty had probably already done what she could. Her mind was racing, trying to process her thoughts, each one seemed to have more terrible consequences than the last, each one leaving Deeks gone and her alone. As an image of Deeks, in the field with bullets flying around him without her for back up, flashed before her, she turned to say something to him desperate for him to fight this. What she saw was a man who was as torn up about what was happening as she was. Except he had to live through it. It wasn't for him to comfort her, when he was the one in danger.

"Go to sleep Deeks. We will chat more in the morning." He didn't reply, instead letting his head fall onto her shoulder, eager to leave the terrible day behind them.

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon when Kensi finally woke up, unsurprised that they had slept the day away. Finding herself alone on the sofa, a blanket was wrapped tight around her. She stretched out her muscles, regretting sleeping on her sofa all night. There was no sound in the house and she panicked for a moment, thinking that she had pushed him too far, and he hadn't been able to cope and had ran away. It was what had happened before. As soon as the thoughts entered her mind, she heard swearing in her backyard.

Pushing open the door slightly she spotted Deeks standing over a now smashed plant pot, his phone in his hand.

"I'll call you back in five minutes." he said to the person he was talking to. Turning to see her standing, watching him. "I went outside to call, it is far too hot in your house." she laughed as she made her way out, helping him pick up the broken pieces of the flower pot. "Oh and sorry about the pot." he offered, suddenly remembering knocking it over. "I felt a little dizzy and bumped into it." He gave as an explanation.

She was now standing close to him, and something wasn't right with Deeks. Placing a hand on his head, she ignored whatever he was saying about flower pots, dead plants and Hetty calling to request reports from her. He was freezing cold.

"Come on, let's get you inside." ignoring the messy state of her back yard. She had to guide him in as he seemed to be a little out of it. Laying him on her bed, she stood above him, taking in the man in front of her. He had a cold sweat over his body. From what he had told her he was feverish. Running into her bath room she grabbed the bag of dressings he had been given at the hospital, using the antibacterial wipes to wash her hands before moving his hand away from his dressing. Unable to suppress a gasp as she saw the dressing was a deep black colour around his wound.

"First time we are in here since we started dating and you already want to role play nurse in bed." she gave him a laugh, trying not to show how worried she was. He hadn't noticed how strained it was. His little joke at their expense causing her to feel a little relief that he at least had the energy to make stupid jokes.

"I'm going to take the dressing off." His eyes were slightly glazed over, but he nodded in agreement and she pulled the black dressing back. The gash was wide open and he had burst a few of his stitches. The smell emanating from it almost causing her to vomit. She held her breath as she tried to clean it, but it seemed for every wipe, the wound would only leak more. The skin around the wound was tight and bright red, a yellow liquid could be seen as well. Noticing that a few of his stitches had burst completely. She stood off the bed once more to try and get him to stand and make his way to the car, but it seemed in the short time she had been focused on his leg that he had started moving in and out of conciousness.

"Dammit Deeks." she yelled, in her weakened state she was already working at half her strength, she had no way to make him move from the bed. Grabbing her phone she dialled 911, begging for an ambulance. Kensi Blye was great in a crisis, it was what made her so good at her job, but in this moment she was a panic stricken girlfriend.

The paramedics were fast, and quickly made their way into the bedroom, taking in the man on the bed, the bedding around his knee, now also covered in a black liquid. They pulled him out of the bed and onto the gurney. She slammed her door closed behind her, grabbing only her cell phone and jumped in the ambulance with him, grabbing onto his hand, willing him to be okay.

They had arrived at the hospital and Deeks was falling in and out of conciousness. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Forcing a smile towards her.

"I swear to god Deeks if you die, I will kill you'' she said, he managed to laugh in response and it was music to her ears. His eyes closed and she felt him being pulled away from her. Doctors and nurses seemed to descend on them, splitting them up, a nurse grabbed her by the arm, telling her they would do what they could. Asking if there was anyone they could call. She told them to concentrate on Deeks, starting to regain her normal composure. Fumbling in her pocket for her phone she pulled it out and dialled.

"Kensi! Couldn't stay away from us?" it was Eric, she had called ops, hoping Hetty would be able to guide her. Eric sounded cheerful and she couldn't find words, all she needed was guidance on how to deal with this situation.

"Hetty." she demanded, it was all she could say. All at once a chorus of 'What's wrong?' seemed to call out, it appeared the entire team, including Granger and Nate, if she was hearing correctly, were sitting in ops.

"Miss. Blye?" the voice asked, pulling Kensi from her distracted thoughts of Deeks. "What is wrong?"

"Deeks, his leg, there was so much blood. Hetty, it was bad, he lost conciousness..." she knew she sounded panicked and was trying to get the relevant information across to her friends, hoping for someone to tell her he was going to be okay.

"Where are you?" It was Callen that spoke with her now, Kensi looked around, spotting a sign for the hospital.

"California Med' Centre. West entrance." seeing a nurse walking towards her, she gave no more thought to her friends and hung up, knowing they would get to her.

"Why don't we step inside the family room for a moment?" Kensi panicked, thinking the worst. The nurse saw this and a look of guilt crossed her face. "Mr. Deeks is doing okay." Relief washed over Kensi at the woman's words and she allowed the nurse to lead them into the room. "As his next of kin we are hoping you can inform us of any allergies he has, or anything else you think we need to know."

Kensi told the nurse everything she thought would help, he had no allergies, had been shot and stabbed in a rather dirty environment, how he had been before he passed out, how much blood was pouring from the wound. Hoping it would help them bring her partner back to what he had been only a few days before.

She made her way back out into reception, watching as the nurse hurried away from her. She spotted a familiar pair rush towards her.

"Kensi." her team were closing in on her, causing her to feel calm for the first time since she had found him in the garden.


	21. Chapter 21

"What happened?" Callen asked, leading her to one of the seating areas, the trio taking up the seats in the corner.

"He was fine, chatting away and making jokes and then he, just, wasn't." she paused, the memory of him lying on her bed, unconscious filled her mind. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again, this time in a hushed whisper. "His leg was so bad."

"Miss. Blye." she spun her head around at the sound, standing up to greet the doctor. He had a file in his hand and started making his way over to her. "Are you Miss. Blye, Mr. Deeks next of kin?"

"Yes, that's me, how is he?" she answered, impatient for news.

"Mr. Deeks is currently undergoing a procedure to drain his wound. He had suffered from a haematoma deep within the stab wound, that is where all the blood was coming from. Draining it is a fairly simple procedure." The doctor paused for a moment, trying to give the group in front of him a moment to appreciate the good news.

"It wasn't just the haematoma though, was it?" Kensi knew there was more, needing to hear the worst, hoping it was something he could get over.

"No, he appears to have, what is called a 'superficial incisional infection'. It was caused by the amount of dirt that had entered his wound before he had made it to the hospital after he was stabbed. We are still running tests but we are fairly certain that we can try and treat it."

"What does that mean?" she asked, wishing he would stop with the medical stuff and just tell her if he was going to be okay. "Doctor, tell me if he is going to be okay?" her voice was strong and demanding, Kensi Blye was in Agent mode.

"We will clean out the wound, while he is sedated. Then he will be on a round of the antibiotics, Flucloxacillan. It will take him ten to twenty days for the antibiotics to work, he has to finish the whole prescription however. It will start clearing him of infection and then he needs to rest for another six weeks for the bullet wound to heal. He should be okay though."

"Thank you doctor." she was almost giddy at the last sentence the doctor spoke, her hand finding her chest, suddenly aware of how fast her heart had been beating.

"I suggest you go home, rest and eat, and pop back in a few hours."

"Okay. Thank's again." She said, shaking the doctors hand, with no intention of leaving the hospital. Turning to face her friends, knowing they had all heard the doctor. "Sorry for making you all rush over, it looked really bad." she suddenly felt a little embarrassed that she hadn't maintained her calm demeanour in the stressful situation.

"Kens' he would be here instantly if it happened to any of us." Sam said, giving her a little bump on the arm, trying to give her some comfort. "When Michelle got shot I punched the wall and was thrown out the hospital. Hetty had to make a donation to the hospital before the allowed me back in. We do crazy things when the people we love are in danger." Kensi wasn't sure if he meant that she loved him as a partner, his knowing smile however, made her think that maybe he was aware of the change in their partnership. Giving him a smile back, she tried to think of ways to not only get out of that particular line of questioning from her friends, but to distract herself while waiting on Deeks.

"So what is happening back at ops?"

"Do you remember the name Harold Sanyo?" She nods in conformation, remembering the name had popped up as an associate of Allard. "Turns out he was the one that warned George Peterson. We are trying to find him and bring him in, he is a danger to Deeks undercover work." she knew that what he was really saying was, we have to find him or he could get Deeks killed when he returns to LAPD.

"So, did Hetty tell you about LAPD then?" they nodded, solemn looks on their face.

"Even though he will be LAPD, he will technically be an agent which means, if he is ever in real danger, all he needs to do is hit his agent in distress button and we can interfere." Callen's words brought a smile to Kensi's face, she hadn't known this, she assumed that he wouldn't be allowed to contact them if he was deep undercover. Her smile told them they had managed to make her feel a little bit better about the whole thing "We better get back to ops and update everyone. Heads up Kens, Nate is here and wants to talk to you." She had expected as much, and although she loved Nate, her friend, she sometimes hated Dr. Getz, the psychologist.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kensi asked, hoping for a distraction and Sam laughed before responding.

"Hetty said you would say that, and I was told to give you this." he handed over a laptop, "You have to fill in your report. Nate will be visiting you here in the next half an hour and you have to talk to him."

"That is _not_ what I meant." she said, laughing lightly at her boss.

"Take it up with Hetty." they laughed, giving her a quick hug each, asking for updates on Deeks as soon as she knew anything. It made her smile that they cared about him so much, knowing that when he had joined they had a lot of contempt for how he worked. Now he was like a brother to them.

She watched as they left, and she found a seat in the coffee shop, her phone placed on the table so she could head to Deeks bedside as soon as the doctor called. She pulled out the laptop, finding it preloaded on the template they used for the after action reports.

It took her half an hour to complete the report, making sure to note the aspects of the case which were important, skimming over details such as head injuries while in the field. She knew as much as Hetty wanted a full report, she needed to skim some details in order to keep her job. She sent the file in an email to Hetty. Within five minutes she had received a reply.

"_Thank you Miss. Blye. _

_Well written report. _

_Send Mr. Deeks my regards."_

Thankful she didn't have to re write the report, that had happened in the past and always infuriated her, she grabbed another coffee, and began looking up the draining procedure Deeks was going through. Kensi was not the kind of person to feel woozy at the sight of blood, she had dealt with enough medical emergencies in the field that she could cope with pretty much anything. The video she was watching made her feel sick however, the amount of blood that poured from the leg was extreme. She shut down the laptop, laying her head on top of it, trying not to imagine Deeks going through that procedure. Tiredness starting to take over her body.

"Hey Kensi." the voice made her look up, and she saw the face of her friend.

"Hey Nate." he had two coffees in his hand, he handed her one as he moved to sit on the armchair across from her. As much as she was glad to see her friend, she was anxious for the conversation that was bound to follow.

"How is Deeks?" Nate knew that easing into the conversation with Kensi was easier than attacking her for information.

"Going to be okay." she answered, trying not to think that he was probably in a lot of pain right now.

"How are you?" The question seemed simple, but Kensi knew that it was never simple when it came to Nate.

"Fine." her answer was abrupt, she didn't feel much like talking.

"That isn't true is it?" his head was tilted to the side, looking her over, looking for telltale dents in her armour.

"Nate, why are you here?" She wanted to get the conversation out of the way, assuming it was Hetty that sent him, hoping she could answer a few questions and send him back to ops.

"Deeks told Sam to get me when you got out of the warehouse. He said three words to Sam, do you know what he said?" she remembered seeing them talk as she stood in shock, but didn't know what they had spoken about.

"No." Still processing that it was Deeks that had set the psychologist loose on her.

"Get Nate. Afghanistan." he paused, letting the words sink in. "What happened in the warehouse Kensi?"

"It was just a flashback, nothing I can't cope with." Her answer came quickly, not wanting to remember the memories that had taken her over.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he sounded more like her friend in that moment. Kensi decided to get it over with.

"Pretty sure you aren't going to give me a choice." she took a sip of her coffee. "It was awful. I do yoga now, I write in a journal. I have Monty around me when I'm not at work. I take him on long walks and spend time on the beach. I write down things that bother me and I accept them. I take a herbal tea that taste like mud but Deeks says it will help me sleep and I try to get at least eight hours a night. If I have a nightmare I let myself feel it, I write it in my journal. I don't have any prescription meds in the house, just in case I feel bad enough to abuse them. I limit myself on alcohol. I go on work nights out, and spend time with Deeks, I rarely isolate myself. When I'm with Deeks outside work, I know he has my back so I don't feel on edge and looking for danger constantly. I keep myself in check when it comes to potential dangerous situations, making sure not to put myself in potentially fatal situations for no reason. I take days off from work when offered to make sure I'm not making work my life to avoid living it. When I get angry I walk away, do my breathing techniques or I go to the gym." she took in a big breath, staring at the shocked face of the man in front of her.

"Um, okay..." he started, surprised at how much she was saying. He tried to process his thoughts to respond but she interrupted him.

"Nate, I'm doing my best. What happened. Over there and in that warehouse? I get that it was bad, and I'm trying to let myself feel that, instead of looking at it from the outside. I'm doing everything the books say. The only thing I don't do is talk to someone about everything that happened. Because no one knows everything that happened in that cave except me and Jack. I don't intend to talk to you about the details, ever. I think when I'm ready, I might talk to Marty about it though."

"Kensi, I'm impressed, you are dealing with this well. It is a day by day thing, so it makes sense that you have flashbacks now and then." Nate managed to respond without reacting to her calling Deeks, Marty, but stored the information away in the back of his mind.

"Nate, I was with Jack everyday when he was going through PTSD, and his was far worse, I know what is meant to help and I'm trying. Do you want another coffee?" her question marked the end of their impromptu session and he knew it, he gave her a nod, and she walked towards the counter, ordering two more coffees.

"So how is the assignment you are on?" It was Kensi's turn to interrogate her friend, there was a noticeable difference in him. His muscles seemed to have grown from nowhere, he held himself differently, almost looking taller, he seemed happier, if a little more tired.

"It's going well, I'm enjoying the work I get to do." She knew he couldn't say more but he was telling the truth and it eased her knowing he was enjoying his deployment.

"Seen Rose since you got back?" he blushed slightly, not liking the direction the conversation was going.

"Not yet, I sent her a text and she wants to meet for dinner tonight. Eight O'clock tonight." He was rubbing his thumbs together, something Kensi had noticed about him years before, it was a coping mechanism for when he got nervous.

"She likes you. Explain the situation. You guys will get there." Nate laughed for a moment.

"So you and Deeks are experts after it takes you guys four years to get together?" she joined in the laugh, he knew her well enough to see that something had changed in their relationship. Feigning anger, she responded with a quick retort.

"Shut up." the smile was still playing on the edge of her lips.

The phone buzzed on the table, slightly shaking the coffee cup that sat beside it.

"Hello?" Kensi's voice suddenly sounded a little bit panicked again.

"Mr. Deeks is out of surgery, if you want to head back he is in ward 14, room 5." she thanked the voice on the other end of the phone, gave Nate a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun with Rose tonight, it's great to see you again Nate." her smile was genuine and he cleared their coffee cups as she walked away from him, he called her back, realising he hadn't passed on information from Hetty.

"Hetty informed me that Deeks doesn't know about Nicole yet." Kensi looked back at him, face blank. A questioning look shot across her face, unsure what he was talking about.

"It was Nicole Martindale that told Allard, she was the body they passed as yours." He handed her a file, the full report as written by Hetty. With a nod, she took the file and headed towards Deeks room, not sure if she wanted to read what had happened with the rest of the team whilst the two of them had been in the warehouse.


	22. Chapter 22

Kensi tried to ignore the file that sat heavy in her hand, instead focusing on seeing Deeks. The small ward smelled like blood and bleach, a potent mix that left Kensi feeling slightly sick. Ignoring the still pounding headache, she walked through the automatic doors to the ward that swung open before her and she found herself facing a busy nurses station.

"Miss. Blye, we didn't expect you for another half hour or so." Kensi recognised the small nurse that was walking towards her as the same one that had asked her about Deeks medical history when they first arrived. The smile on her face making Kensi feel a little more at ease.

"I didn't leave the hospital." She answered honestly, her mind entirely focused on Deeks. "And call me Kensi, please."

"Okay, Kensi. Well, he isn't awake yet, he should be in around half an hour though so feel free to sit with him." She led her to a private room half way down the ward, opening the door and leading her inside. The nurse gave the couple a smile chatting away as she closed the blinds, informing Kensi that both procedures went well. Giving the couple one last smile she turned and exited the room, allowing the partners some privacy. Kensi pulled on the chair beside him, turning it so she was looking at him. Taking in his tired face, she still felt a little worried, but it was obvious that he was so much better than he had been only a few hours before. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before sitting back down, opening the file.

The file was detailed, with pictures of the evidence and each agents account of the situation. She turned the pictures over before she had a chance to process them. Leaving them until after she had read the report. It detailed how the team had lost contact with Kensi, and the car she was in. They eventually found the car, it was in flames and the body of an adult female was inside. It then went on to state that it was later discovered to be the body of Nicole Martindale. Within the file was shots of the emails between Nicole and Allard, as well as the images from the cameras around the meet. Eventually Kensi decided it was time to look at the pictures. The car was a burnt out shell, and the images of the woman shocked Kensi. It was barely recognisable that the person in the image had once been human. Realising that Sam, Callen and the rest of the team thought she was dead, _again. _She felt sick. Both at the horrific end Nicole had came to, but for her team as tried to think back, to when she first met Nicole, it had been her that asked Deeks if he intended to tell her the truth, did he tell her because of her prompting? Did Nicole die because she pushed Deeks to far. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to Nicole betraying him, or her death. She knew that he had once, perhaps still did, feel something towards the woman. A few tears had fallen from her eyes, despite her fighting them as hard as she could. She had been so engrossed in the file she hadn't noticed Deeks watching her and jumped a little when she felt a hand on hers.

"Kens' what's wrong?" his voice was full of concern and a little croaky from surgery.

"No." Kensi said, snapping the file closed, standing up and moving towards him. "How are you? Are you in pain? Are you feeling sick? Does your leg still hurt?" he laughed as she questioned him.

"You are going soft, princess." he laughed some more, grabbing hold of her hand. "I'm okay, I'm not in pain, and I don't feel sick or dizzy anymore." she relaxed a little, knowing he was feeling better.

"Doctor has you on antibiotics, and they drained your wound." she told him, realising that he had no clue what had happened, having passed out and being taken straight into surgery.

"What's in the file?" he asked, aware that she was avoiding talking about it.

"We can discuss that later. I should tell someone you are awake." Feeling a little bit guilty, aware that she was stalling, Kensi quickly made her way to the nurses station. She returned moments later with two nurses. They chatted away, both with each other and the pair in front of them. One checked his leg, informing him of the surgery, the other checking the iv that was pumping fluids into his arm.

"Just press this button if you need us." One of them spoke, lifting a small wire and placing it beside him, before turning and closing the door behind them.

"So this file." Deeks said, pulling it out from his pillow. "We gonna talk about it?" She swore under her breath realising he had grabbed it from the chair when she had been looking for his nurse.

"Have you read it yet?" Panic clear in her voice, she didn't want to be the one to tell him all the details but she would hate if he had found it out himself.

"Didn't have a chance to open it." He was being honest, but she was starting to worry him. He felt the document being snatched out his hand and she sat back down in front of him;

"We know how they found out about Max being a cover." she took a breath, preparing herself for whatever reaction he had. Knowing that if he blamed her she would accept that. He was too important to her not to. He stared at her, allowing her to collect her thoughts, giving her the space.

"You won't like it." she eventually said. "Nicole Martindale was the informant." She handed him the emails, and photos from the meet at the café. His face warped into a scowl that was unusual and looked alien on him. Kensi knew that she had to tell him.

"Deeks, I'm so sorry. They killed her." His face dropped and before she could stop him, he had taken the file from her hands, flicking through the photos.

"Oh my god." he ran his hands through his hair, "They thought this was you?" he asked, holding up the image of the burned out car. She gave a nod in response, unsure how to handle the situation they hand found themselves in.

"I'm sorry Deeks. If I hadn't pushed you to tell her the truth maybe this wouldn't have happened"

"Stop Kensi, this isn't on you. $100,000 was the amount she took to give up Ray. Nicole did this to herself." his face was warped with emotions and she was struggling to read him. "I know I must sound so cold, but if this had been you I don't know what I would have done." His hand was sitting on her face, as though trying to assure himself that she was alive and well and sitting two feet away from him. He pulled his hand away as suddenly as it had appeared, reading the file again.

Kensi knew him well, and she could read between the lines and knew that logically, he understood that Nicole had been involved with the criminals, nothing he could have done would have stopped that if she chose that life. Emotionally however, he was beating himself up and closing himself off from her. Kensi stood up and moved to his bed, she moved him over slightly, before climbing into the small bed with him. He rested his head on her shoulder, much like he had done when they layed on the sofa together.

"I'm so tired Princess." he was fighting back tears, unsure exactly which emotion they were for, regret, relief, pain, or exhaustion.

"Then sleep." she pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I've got you, Marty."

They fell asleep together.


	23. Chapter 23

"We got Sanyo."

Nell was rushing down the stairs towards the bullpen, not wanting to waste the time in calling them all up to ops. Her triumphant voice had gained their attention and all eyes were on her. She flipped the picture from her tablet onto the screen showing the location of a dive bar.

"An informant was in this bar half an hour ago and heard someone mention that Sanyo was due to be arriving in 20 minutes. Directions sent to your cells."

Her directions were spoken to their backs as they rushed to find the man that was putting their team in more danger.

Sam drove the challenger, muttering occasionally under his breath about Los Angeles traffic, the radio on so low it was almost inaudible.

"So do we go in guns raised as Feds, or do we go in as potential business partners." Sam asked, not really sure for once which he would rather do. Bursting in as the police was always easier for him to keep his rage in check, it reminded him which side of the law he was on and stopped him losing control. He had no problems with control, until it came to his family and Deeks had proven himself to be a part of Sam's family.

"Feds." the team leader answered. "He will come in easy, thinking that his lawyer can get him out of it, yet again." Sam gave a quick nod, now happy that he knew the plan but his mind was wandering. The car was silent for a few more minutes, neither of them reaching for the radio.

"Kensi and Deeks. Is it a thing yet?"

"It's been a thing for a while Sam, you know that."

"No. I mean, are they, do we know if?" he paused for a minute, looking directly at the traffic. "Are they, _together,_ together?"

"I don't know. Part of me hopes not. Not right now anyway." he looked at his partner, realising he had to explain himself. "I don't think it's best for Kensi to get together with him, after so long, just for him to have to leave, and I don't think it's good for him to go in to deep cover with a distraction, what made Deeks so good was he had no ties."

"I hear you G, it also made him reckless though. I've read reports of missions he completed. He was ruthless when he went in. We got to have both their backs during this. Whether they are together or not." Callen didn't reply but Sam knew they were on the same page.

The conversation ended there as they had pulled up at the bar. Callen got a text from Nell, smiling, he passed his phone to Sam, his smile now mirrored by his partners. Their team at ops had set up the perfect plan. They felt a little bit happier as they walked towards the bar.

The door creaked as they swung it open, and there was only a small number of patrons in. Sam quickly calculated the dangers; there were three scrawny men in the back, easy to take out but playing pool so careful with the cues he mentally noted to himself. Two men sat at the bar, hunched over beers. The bartender had a hand under the counter, more than likely reaching for a gun.

"G Callen, this is my partner Sam Hanna. We're the police. Harold Sanyo here?" They were to keep the term NCIS out of the story.

The doors to the back room swung open and a tall, slim man, dressed in an impeccable suit walked towards them. He looked more suited to wall street than a dive bar in Los Angeles.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" His question was dripping with contempt but the words were calm, and calculated. They had came across men like this before. They believed that they were untouchable from law enforcement. This man was also gunning for a lot of work, with Allards death, Sanyo stood to make a ton of money by stepping in and picking up fallen deals.

"Would you mind coming with us sir? We have a few questions regarding a man named Max Gentry." his eyebrows raised only slightly, giving away his curiosity. His phone which had been in his hand, taking up his attention slid into his pocket and he focused entirely on the men in front of him.

"Certainly." turning his attention away from the agents for a second, he gave the bartender some instructions. "Make our guests happy and explain the situation to them."

Sam did not like the man that sat behind him in the car. He was friendly, chatting to the agents as though he respected what they do. Laughing at how small the back of their car was. Callen joked along, realising that Sam had no intention of humouring the man. As they pulled up to the Police Administration building, the man gave a questioning look.

"We are from out of town, the police are allowing us to use this space. Hope you don't mind?" Sam said he he held the seat down allowing the man to climb out.

Nell had messaged them when they were in the bar informing them that Hetty did not want the man seeing the boatshed, in case it became comprised during Deeks undercover work.

They made their way into the building and were directed towards a small room which looked like a waiting room rather than an interrogation room. The seats were comfortable, with two sofas facing each other. Gesturing for him to sit Callen took the lead.

"We know you aren't innocent, but we aren't really hear to talk about whatever you may, or may not have done. You live in Los Angeles, we are from DC, we couldn't care less." A look of confusion rolled over the man's face before it settled on a calm demeanour, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Harold Sanyo survived so long because he wasn't afraid to throw someone into the flames to avoid being burnt himself. "An associate of yours shot a cop in D.C. He was a friend and we go after those who hurt our friends."

Callen handed his phone over. Nell had set up fake pictures, a man with a wife and two kids, she was pregnant in the photo.

"His name was Alfred Sanders. He was killed, by a man I think you know. Max Gentry."

They watched as his face changed;

"Max Gentry killed a cop?"

"In cold blood. Apparently Alf' had tried to stop a $2000 drug deal. We had to tell his wife that was what his life was worth to that low life."

"Max, he is scary, and." he paused watching the agents, they seemed so angry that he truly believed what he was hearing. "Can you give me one minute?"

"Sure. We will go get us all some coffee" Sam said forcing a smile at the man.

They walked out a straight into the next room, watching on the monitors as he pulled out his phone.

The tech guy zoomed in.

"D.C. Alfred Sanders Shot." was typed into the man's phone, a few news articles popped up.

"Damn the wonder twins are good" Callen said in a hushed voice.

They were about to head out of the room with the coffees they had been brought when he pulled his phone to his ear, they paused and the technician turned the volume up.

"That Nicole was a lying whore. Max Gentry is still one of the best, find him for me." They couldn't hear what the other voice was saying but they heard Sanyo snap. "I have it from good sources that Max Gentry is no rat. He shot a police officer in D.C. I saw the CCTV images."

Nell must have imported images in to the false news reports, asking for information _'if you knew this suspicious man_' and it worked. Max Gentry was back in business.

"Coffee." Sam said, placing the cup in front of the man. "We need to find Max, do you know where he is, any local haunts?" He was convincing as a man on the hunt, but he as eager to see how far he would give Max up.

"Max moved to New York City a few months ago, I haven't seen him since. If I do I will certainly let you fine men know. I don't take kindly to law enforcement being gunned down." The lies where obvious but it was exactly what they had wanted to hear. Max was safe _and_ protected.

Sanyo bought the apologies from the 'out of town cops' and told them he would make his own way back, not to worry and that they have caused him no inconvenience. He had been secretly pleased to find out that Max Gentry wasn't a cop, no man was better at him when it came to this business he thought, and he intended to find Max and see what had really gone down between Max and Allard.

* * *

><p>Kensi had woken to find herself wrapped around her partner in his hospital bed. She saw that his I.V. had been switched so the nurses had seen them cuddled close together. She couldn't help but smile and made a mental note to thank the team at the hospital for everything. She climbed out of the bed and readjusted his covers, he quickly took over the extra space she had just made and didn't stir when she covered him, she quietly tip toed into the en suite to freshen up, before she would go to find them some decent food.<p>

"Kensi." Sam said as she walked back in the room ten minutes later, he must have came in when she was in the en suite and was now sitting in the armchair beside Deeks. Callen was propping himself up against the wall beside him. "How is sleeping beauty?" she gave him quick look over, he was still sleeping peacefully.

"Okay. He took the news about Nicole well but I don't think he has processed it yet. His leg will be fine."

"Did you stay here all night?" Callen asked, concern written on his face.

"Yeah, I slept on the chair, not the comfiest but it was okay." she wasn't sure if they believed her, and she didn't really care, she just wanted to enjoy some time having their relationship be just about the two of them. "Updates?"

She pulled a hard backed chair from the corner, motioning for Sam not to get up.

"Max is once again a viable alias, they believed that he shot a cop in D.C. and that Nicole was an ex with an axe to grind." Kensi wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She knew that she never wanted him to go under as Max ever again but if someone spotted him on the streets and recognised him as Max it would be far safer to have his cover intact. It was as though her friends could see the unspoken worry that covered her face.

"He'll be fine. He -"

"He's the best" the voice came from the bed and the all turned to see a smiling Deeks stare back at them. A smug look on his face that on an ordinary day would have had them all rolling their eyes, the knowledge he was leaving soon took that away and instead they just smiled back. They had barely finished explaining what they had already told Kensi when the door opened and one of the doctors entered the room.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mr. Deeks" she smiled at him, making her way around to his bedside, lifting his chart from the bottom of the bed as she passed it. After taking a glance at its contents, she returned it before removing the blanket from his legs.

"I don't mind if your friends wish to stay, but it is up to you." she informed him, giving him an opportunity to get them to leave.

"I don't mind." he responded, smiling at his team, knowing she had no chance of getting Kensi out of that room anyway.

She pulled on a pair of gloves before removing the dressing and discarding of it. Along his thigh was a row of neat stitches, the skin stained a dark yellow colour from the procedure. He was trying his hardest not to react in any way that would show pain, eager to leave the hospital. Her hand abruptly left his leg and she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Mr. Deeks, your leg should hurt, you were shot, stabbed and then had a haematoma drained. Perhaps there is nerve damage? Or perhaps you could start telling me the truth." Deeks could see the smug smile on his partners face as she stood behind the doctor.

"It really hurts, I just don't want stay another night." he murmured, suddenly letting out air he had been holding in, trying not to swear like a sailor whenever she touched anywhere close to the wound.

Smiling at his friends, she could see they had been pleased she had forced him to admit he was in pain. She helped him bring his leg up in the air before bending his leg at the knee. She started dressing the wound once more, as she explained her prognosis.

"I have some good news. You have full motion in the leg, it doesn't appear to be causing you unexplained pain, nor pain so intense that it worries me. I would like you to do a series of leg exercises everyday for the next six weeks. Continue taking your antibiotics until the entire prescription has ran its course. I will also prescribe you two different doses of pain meds, try to stick with the lowest one on a day to day basis but use the more intense ones if the pain flares up." she moved back around to where his IV was still dripping into his arm. "This will be finished in about fifteen minutes and should have replaced fluids lost over the past few days and then you can leave."

"That's great. Thank you so much."

"Take care." was her reply as she grabbed some of the antibacterial hand lotion and exited the room.

"Kensi, I don't think he is well enough yet." Callen joked, "That doctor was very pretty and there was absolutely no flirting involved." Kensi tried not to react but a smile was pulling at the corners of her mouth, it was Deeks that saved them from a conversation they were not ready to have with their friends.

"Being shot tends to take it out of you. You should know that." he laughed and G knew that being shot was exhausting in an emotional way too.

"I'll go get the nurse and see if I can get your things together so we can leave as soon as the drip has finished." she quickly left the room and spotted a familiar nurse.

"Kensi. How did you sleep? I'm back for another shift and you are still here?" Kensi motioned to the side with her head and the nurse pulled her into the nurses station.

"Our friends don't know about us and we would rather keep it that way for now, so if you could maybe not tell anyone that I was in bed with him." A smile flashed across the eyes of the medical worker.

"Secrets safe with me."

Together they went through all his medication, how to dress the wound correctly, as well as a print out of the leg exercises he would have to do. She had it all placed in a bag for Kensi and led her back into his room.

She chatted away and asked if Deeks had rested well, although he answered yes there was a panic in his eyes that she was going to say something that would tell the already suspicious team members what was going on between him and Kensi.

"Kensi, your back must be breaking, those chairs are not comfortable at all." Kensi promised to send a bunch of the biggest flowers she could send to the young nurse.

"Yeah well I arrived in the ambulance so I had no car to drive home in." she said, quickly covering.

"I drove your car over this morning Kensi, if I had known you needed a ride one of us would have came for you."

She tried to play it off as no big deal, feeling a little guilty about lying to her friends but was satisfied that they had no clue about her and Deeks.

The needle had been removed from his arm, and Sam helped pull him out of the bed and into the wheelchair, pushing him out the ward as he yelled a thank you and goodbye to the nurses. Kensi gave the nurse a final thank you and walked behind her partner with Callen.

"I thought you might have stayed with him last night." Callen said, it was said like a statement but Kensi could feel the question.

"You would stay with Sam, just after the Nicole details I thought it best not to leave him alone." she felt horrible lying to her team leader, friend and, as she thought of him, her brother. Her thoughts must have made her lie seem more realistic as Callen gave her arm a small squeeze. She felt bad for lying to her friends but they deserved to enjoy this privately for a while at least.

"I just thought maybe you two, you know, got together?"

"No, we are just partners." Just partners was the most ludicrous thing she had ever said. Kensi and Deeks had been more than just partners from the moment they had been teamed up.

Eventually they caught up with their respective partners and Sam pointed to where her car had been parked. They helped Deeks climb inside, knowing that there was no way he could have climbed into the challenger.

"I'll drop him home, probably stay for a couple of hours and order dinner, make sure he eats and then head home. I'm not due back until the day after tomorrow so I'm going to stay with my mom, my head is still pretty painful." The team gave her a nod, and headed towards their own car, shouting their goodbyes as they walked.

They had been driving for a few minutes and the mood had changed the instant she climbed into the car. Eventually Deeks broke the silence.

"You're not staying?" Deeks asked, he had debated asking but he blurted it out, as though he had no control over his speech. Suddenly feeling embarrassed and sheepish, he tagged on at the end. "It's cool, probably going to have an early night anyway."

She wanted to hug him, she could hear the hurt in his voice, but travelling along at 50mph put a stop to that, instead she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Just a pre-emptive lie to those guys. Unless you do want an early night? I mean I can just drop you off if you want?" her voice was panicked now, worrying that he didn't want her there.

"We still need to work on saying what we mean, don't we?" she laughed at his words, in relief, and also at how terrible they both were at communicating, and he felt his world light up in colour once again.

"I'm staying Deeks."

"Good, I want you to stay."

She pulled in at his apartment, helping him climb out. His leg was wounded in a location that meant he could put his full weight on his leg, it just took him longer than usual to get around so she handed him his crutches, and decided to leave the bag of medical supplies in her car so she could help keep him steady, ready to grab a hold of him if he seemed off balance at all.

They had been back at his for around three hours, they had eaten pizza and found a terrible made for tv movie. They had it muted and were adding their own words over the actors, laughing at the ridiculous jokes the other was making. The movie was interrupted every ten minutes for lengthy make out sessions which always left them both flustered and wanting more, but they both seemed hesitant to take the final step. Breaking it off before things got too intense, knowing there would be no turning back.

Deeks was doing a terrible British accent, as he now took on the role of the maid. Kensi laughed and stood and placed a kiss on his head.

"I'm heading to mine, gonna pack some stuff to last me for the next few days. Do you need anything from the store?" she asked.

"Nope, just hurry back." She managed to get in a few more kisses before she ran out the door.

She had been away for half hour when the door knocked, he was about to shout something inappropriate at Kensi before he quickly remembered she said she was leaving the door unlocked so he wouldn't have to get it, and there would be no way she had made it back in that time.

"Come in, it's open." Deeks was shocked when Sam entered, followed closely by Callen and Eric. "What are you guys doing here?" he was happy that his friends cared enough to show up with pizza, beers, and what looked like an entire game store in Eric's hands.

"Thought you might want some company tonight?" Sam said, smacking him on the shoulder as he made his way to the sofa, now sitting across from Deeks who was looking stunned in his arm chair.

"Thanks guys."

Kensi was searching through her wardrobes, she had so many sports bras she could open a shop she thought, quickly finding the nicest set of lingerie she had she threw it on her bed, searching for her tallest heels and her trench coat. Before jumping into the shower, she noticed her phone was almost out of charge, she knew it was better to call her mom now. The conversation was short and her mom promised that she would tell her friends that Kensi was with her for a few days, when she asked why Kensi had tried to change the subject. When she said goodbye her mom told her to have fun with Deeks and she laughed at how well her mom knew her, even after a fifteen year absence. She managed to say goodbye before her phones screen went completely blank. Adding the phone and charger into the bag, she decided she would just charge it at Deeks later, its not as though she was on call for work. She also added a few pairs of shorts, and two sets of work clothes. When she got out of the shower she added her toiletries to the bag, excitement building at the thought of going back to Deeks.

She sat and blow dried her hair, before applying some make up. Admiring her work in the mirror she had to admit to herself that she looked good and couldn't wait to hear Deeks try and stumble through his words.

"Heads up - All the guys are at mine." he sent the text, but he could see that she hadn't received it yet, panicking a little. He tried to focus on the game that he was playing on his xbox.

She pulled up at the house, checking her make up in her mirror. She felt a little scandalous that under her coat she only had on lingerie but she thought of Deeks face and it gave her the confidence to get out the car. She knew logically that it would not be obvious to anyone that she wasn't dressed underneath. Grabbing the bag of medication and dressings that she had abandoned earlier she strutted towards his house in her very high heels.


	25. Chapter 25

"So how you feeling about going back to LAPD?" Sam had been the first to ask Deeks. Ever since their shared experience they had become closer, talking to each other about things they didn't want to stress their partners with. Sam had asked him quietly while G and Eric were in a noisy debate over which game to play.

"Totally honest?" Sam gave a nod, hoping for the truth. "Terrified. I've got stuff to lose now. I don't want to lose myself either. Every time I go under as Max I lose a bit of myself. He isn't even the worst cover I've got." Deeks said with a shiver and it made Sam feel a lot worse about what his friend was about to go through.

"You know we've all got your back?" Deeks brought his hands down his face, letting out a sigh.

"Technically yes. But its not like a normal op we run, four of us know where the other is, short term. It's not what you used to do either, go in as team, leave no man behind." he took a minute, looking to see if the other two men had noticed the serious discussion that was happening but they were still arguing. "I only have myself to rely on. I talk to my handler every two weeks at most, sometimes less. I have no contact with anyone outside my new life. I don't tell anyone back in an office if I'm entering a dodgy building. I just go in, and hope I haven't been made."

Sam was seeing his friend in a new light once more. Deeks seemed scared, and he knew that by the time it came to returning he would have a steely demeanour back on his face, determined to get the job done but right now he was terrified. And Sam was helpless to do anything about it.

"Lets go steal the controllers back." he said, wanting to distract the detective.

After an hour of games, Deeks made his way back to his armchair. Feeling tired and confused about where Kensi was. Thinking maybe she had gotten his text after all and wasn't coming back until the coast was clear. He then heard a small knock at the door and all the eyes in the room turned to see who was at the door.

Kensi suddenly felt self-conscious now that she was stood at his door, she pulled the bottom of her coat down a little further, even thought she had checked, from multiple angles in her house that she wouldn't be caught short by some stranger.

She gave a short knock on the door before entering.

"Kensi, you look really good."

Eric's voice wasn't what she was expecting to hear, and she froze in place for a moment.

"Um, thanks." she glanced around spotting Deeks sitting in his arm chair, trying his hardest not to laugh and shooting her a sympathetic look. She could feel the heat rising up her face and was hoping that no one was noticing. "What are you guys all doing here?" She asked, seeing that three men she considered as close to brothers as she possibly had were about three feet in front of her.

"Thought we would keep Deeks company. Why are you back? And why are you all dressed up?"

"Deeks needs his medications and I forgot to bring them in for him earlier, and my mom and I are going out for a meal." They seemed to buy it and Kensi moved towards Deeks, suddenly very aware of the amount of fabric between her and all the guys in her life seeing what she very much intended on keeping private.

"Deeks can you walk? I want to talk you through the meds and put them all away somewhere that suits you." He could see in her eyes that he had no choice but to follow her and quickly hopped into the kitchen, she closed the door behind him as soon as he was in the kitchen.

"Why are they here?" she asked, in a hush whisper, feeling a little angry at how uncomfortable she felt, but not knowing who or where to direct it. "You could have warned me."

"I sent you a text." Kensi swore under her breath that she had decided to leave her phone uncharged. "You look good Fern."

"Yeah, I know." she said, and his smile showed he loved the confidence she was exuding. "I look, this, good" she said, pulling open to coat, to reveal, well, not very much.

"You um, you, Kens, that is, wow, hot." She quickly buttoned up, and just in time as the door swung open as Kensi pushed the bag into one of the drawers.

"I'll write it all down if that's easier?" She said, referring to the medication, managing to keep her voice normal.

"Uh-huh." was all Deeks could get out as Callen walked by him to get a drink.

"A lot to take in Deeks?" he asked, trying to keep his friends morale up. An almost squeak of a yes was the reply he received. Kensi stifled a laugh with a cough and watched as he walked back out and their hushed whispered started up once again.

"I can't even just stick around until they leave because I'm dressed like a high class prostitute."

"Nothing classy about you Kensalina." He said, finally in control of himself. The punch in the arm makes him realise he is staring at her coat, as though willing it to open again.

Entering the living room, they see that everything is in a flurry, Eric throwing the games back in his bag and Sam and Callen grabbing their coats from the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Nell just called, we got a case. See you in a couple of days. So sorry we can't stay Deeks."

"Don't worry he'll come and eat out with me." he starts coughing up the water he was drinking just a few moments before, waving as his friends left them alone at last.

The door had barely closed before he yelled,

"Kensi Blye, you can not say that to someone when they aren't expecting it."

"What she asked innocently? It was a cover story that fitted well with my previous ones. You've done undercover work before, you know how it goes. She was already unbuttoning her jacket and his thoughts were soon beginning to jumble.

He grabs the belt that is tied in a haphazard knot pulling it, watching as she walks away from him and into the bedroom, hearing the small but distinct sound of a pile of fabric hitting the floor.

She helps him find his way to the bed, knowing his movements might be a little restricted for their first few weeks together but she is more than happy to take the lead. Climbing on top of him, her hand finds the waistline of his pants, taking just a little bit longer than necessary she quickly relieves him of the pants, his lips finding hers with quick, passionate urge and a look in his eyes that could only be described as longing, and she knew he could see the same thing staring back at him.

* * *

><p>The three NCIS co-workers were now sat in a bar, waiting on Nell joining them.<p>

"Those two are doing a magnificent job of hiding it." Sam laughed, taking a drink of the beer in front of him.

"Do you think they know how obvious that was tonight?" Eric asked, he was smiling at the idea that those two finally got together, but was still feeling a little embarrassed by the whole thing. It was Callen that answered, the team deciding to follow his lead on how they would treat the new couple.

"I don't know. Let them enjoy it for a while I guess, the both deserve some good in their lives." He looked up from his drink, making eye contact with his friends. "They better tell us before he goes back to LAPD though, or we ask them outright." The group nodded in agreement. The news of their change in relationship would stay between them, and they would give them space, for now.


	26. Chapter 26

As they lay trying to get their breath back, he lets out a small chuckle.

"I can't believe we are together." he says.

"I know." Kensi whispers, letting him pull her in a little closer. It's not long before they are falling into the most peaceful sleep either of them experienced in years.

* * *

><p>She shot up in the dark, panic subsiding as she realised that she wasn't chained to a wall but her brain was still going at double speed trying to work out where she was. She pulls on the bedside table lamp and illuminates the room and she instantly remembers everything and hears Deeks stirring. She doesn't want him to think of her as weak and now she's just woke him up. 'Damn it' she thinks, struggling to control her breathing.<p>

"Kensi are you okay?" he can see there is still fear clear in her eyes and he recognises the look as one he has worn himself a lot. "Did you have a nightmare?" her skin is pallid and he can see the beads of sweat around her hairline.

"Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." She snaps off the light and walks from his room to the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass of water. Anger building as she struggles to stop her hand shaking as she lifts the glass to her mouth.

"My last nightmare was only a week ago." Deeks voice said, he had followed her to the sink. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't trying to say this to make her feel like she wasn't weak. He was sharing his demons with her.

"I'm sorry Deeks." she moved in to hug him, wrapping her arms as tightly around him as she could.

"How about we do story for story again?" she doesn't respond at first, but he feels her nodding her head and they make their way onto the couch, his leg placed on the table, her curled into him. Just like they had been only a few days before. "Do you want me to start princess?" he asks, knowing that the nightmare was so fresh for her that she would probably struggle to speak. He could never quiet get the words to his mouth after a nightmare. Her voice is small and not like the usual Kensi at all.

"Yes please. Tell me how you are feeling about Nicole." she feels him tense slightly but he makes no move to push her away. Taking a sip of his water before beginning,

"I'm sad, and angry, and guilty." he says honestly. There are more emotions bubbling inside of him but he cant quiet comprehend them all when they swirl together like they are now. Those three were the ones that were causing him issues.

"Why do you feel guilty?" he knew that's what she would ask, wanting to absolve him of all wrong doing, he didn't feel he deserved that but said what he felt anyway. "I should have helped her get out of that life. I should never have went any further than speaking to her when Ray was around. I should never have told her who I was, it got her killed and almost got you killed. So yeah, I feel guilty about her, and then angry at her for putting you in danger and then guilty about feeling angry and then sad that she lived a life I expected to live myself when I was a kid." It was as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders, just saying the words out loud.

"All your feelings are valid Marty." his heart gave a flip, she never called him Marty, and he knew she never would at work. It felt so personal.

"I know, and it was just a lot to process, it was unexpected. I'll be okay." his voice was stronger, and he turned to her before speaking once more. "Your turn." He waited, he could see out of the corner of his eye; her mismatched eyes were squeezed shut, and was balling her hands into fists. He placed his hand over hers, feeling them relax, but he didn't prompt her any further. Giving her the space she needed.

"They will think you are dead, and you will rot away with no hope of rescue." It was a full fifteen minutes after he had put his hands on hers that she had finally spoken those words. She gave him no space to respond before continuing. "That's what they said when they showed me the picture. It causes more nightmares than anything else." He didn't make any move to hug her tighter, eager for her to say as much as she wanted without distraction. Her voice was casual, as though she was telling him about the weather but he knew it was a way for her to cope and didn't mention it. "I could cope with whatever they threw at me, because in the back of my head I was thinking I have a Navy Seal, an ex – CIA operative, and the greatest man, the one I can trust the most in the world, on my team. And do you know what I thought whenever they smacked me around?" he placed a kiss on her head as a response. "I told them I couldn't wait to watch as you put a bullet in their brains. That might have been why they went all dramatic with the goats blood and fake killing." He knew she was trying to make a joke and lighten the mood, but Deeks felt shaken to his core. He hid it well though, knowing she wouldn't share again if she felt she hindered his recovery in anyway. They were both done exorcising their demons for another night. "Let's head back to bed" she whispered, helping him find his balance, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow and she slept through to the next morning. Stretching out to find Deeks, instead finding a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>"<em>Princess, <em>

_You managed to sleep right through, so I didn't want to wake you. _

_I had to take care of some stuff. _

_Hopefully I will get back before you wake up. _

_Marty xx"_

Kensi smiled as she read his note for her, unsure what he had to take care of but giving him space. She got up, showered, made herself breakfast and started a fresh pot of coffee. It was now noon and Deeks still wasn't back. With the state of his leg she was starting to worry and she pulled out her now charged phone to message him. She was staring at it trying to work out the words to use when she heard the key turn in the door and it swung open. He looked tired, and as though he had been crying.

"Deeks, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's okay. I'm going to go shower." he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and pushed by her towards his bathroom. Giving him some space she flicked on the tv, searching for something to distract her mind, hoping he would come to her when he was ready.

"I was planning Nicole's funeral." she jumped, she hadn't heard him getting out of the shower, she had been too engrossed in the stupid show she was watching. The shock of what he was saying stunned her for a moment and she didn't know how to respond. He sat next to her, hair still damp from his shower.

"You didn't have to do that on your own." she told him, honestly. She would have gladly went with him to make it easier.

"I did. Not for my sake, but it felt more honourable." he took a moment. "Probably stupid idea."

"It was not stupid, it was beautiful and you are so thoughtful." she wrapped her arms around him, ignoring that he was still a little damp. She was being sappy.

"You have been hanging out with me too long, you are getting soft Kensi." she gave him a light punch to the shoulder, his features seemed less strained than when he had come home. They both felt a little lighter.


	27. Chapter 27

Kensi had found herself back at work and had driven directly from Deeks house. She didn't want to return, and had dragged her heels that morning. All she wanted was just one more day to sit around with Deeks, eating terrible food and watching terrible TV but she knew she had to get back to it. Before she had left he had promised to take it easy, his neighbour Mrs. Howard had been looking after Monty while he was off his feet and was going to be bringing him back today so he would be dealing with that. She felt bad for abandoning him but he pushed her out of the door with a kiss, not wanting her to leave as much as she didn't want to, but knowing she had to return to work eventually.

"Kensi." Nell ran towards her, ignoring Kensi tensing at the tight hug. "How are you? How's Deeks?" Kensi didn't see the daggers the other team members were throwing at the young analyst, their eyes telling her to keep quiet about Deeks. Kensi was too fast to get caught out anyway, and answered quickly.

"I'm good, and last time I saw Deeks, he was doing good too." She didn't mention the last time she had seen him had been less than an hour ago, in his shower.

She had barely thrown her bag down at her desk when Eric appeared at the top of the stairs, sounding out some new bird call he must have learned recently, they must have a new case.

Entering ops the team noticed a man in a suit, he seemed a little younger than them, more around the analysts age than the agents. He was standing beside Hetty and despite being around two foot taller, the nerves that were radiating off the boy made him seem tiny. He was around the same height and build as Callen but with dark hair, cut in a smart business like style. Clean shaven, and unassuming, he looked like a pencil pusher. Kensi shared a quick look with Sam and Callen, wondering if any of them knew who the skittish boy was, they seemed as confused as she did.

"So good to have _most_ of the team back." Hetty smiled at Kensi, finding it returned by the agent.

"We have no new case yet, but I would like to introduce you to our newest member. This is Mr. Mark Campbell."

"I didn't think we needed a new member of our tech team." Sam said, glancing at the competent team that sat in front of the large screen, gaining a small smile from the red head.

"Ah you are correct Mr. Hanna. Miss. Jones and Mr. Beale do an excellent job, why change that?" That confused them all. Who was this man? It was Kensi that clicked first.

"No. No way. You can't do that Hetty." Hetty made no reaction, her face remaining stoic as ever. Sam and Callen sharing a quick look when they realised they had just met Deeks replacement. Deciding not to speak and let Kensi take the lead on this one. In her mind she was trying to control her rage, she knew they would try to give her a replacement at some point during his six months but he hadn't left yet and they were expecting her to buddy up with a probationary agent, he'd end up getting them all killed she thought.

Mark Campbell moved forward, shaking Callen's hand and then Sam's, deciding to leave the pacing agent until she had calmed down.

"Nice to meet you Agent Campbell." Callen said, as team leader he had to put his own thoughts aside, and he knew that Kensi would need back up in the field eventually.

"Everyone feel free to call me Mark." Kensi looked at him once more, no longer pacing the room.

"Agent Campbell." Kensi started, she could see Sam shake his head and laughing at how stubborn she was but it did little to make her feel better. "I'm sure you are competent but I already have a partner and he is one of the best so I'm not really in the market for one at the moment." She gave him a smile but he was reminded of the Cheshire cat, the smile was scary, rather than comforting.

"Miss. Blye you are in the market for a new agent, with Mr. Deeks back at LAPD you can't go back to your lone wolf routine." Kensi shot a growl at the small boss, wanting to make a remark about how she was happy to let her go to Afghanistan as a lone wolf but decided better. Hetty watched as Kensi was clearly debating with herself about saying something, when she was sure the agent was calm she spoke once more. " hand picked him myself for you."

"Hetty, Deeks isn't gone yet, hell his leg hasn't even healed yet." She said, her eyes seemed to ask if Deeks meant so little to the team that he was so easily replaced.

"I know. Mr. Campbell doesn't start until Mr. Deeks starts back at LAPD, I thought you might want to get to know each other before that." Kensi could see the determination setting in on her bosses face.

"Fine. Agent Campbell follow me." She marched out of the room, quickly followed by Sam and Callen. They had arrived in the bullpen and she took her seat at her desk. Mark watched as the others found their seats, trying to work out were he should sit. He nervously pulled out Deeks chair watching as the brunette, didn't look up, but snapped the pen she was using in her hand. He guessed he was correct in his assumption that he was pulling on the chair that belonged to her partner.

Without saying a word she grabbed a box and started clearly Deeks desk. She pulled out the bottom drawer and emptied the candies out, he called it his bribery supply and used it when they got mad at each other, a way of making a peace offering, although she knew knew he had a sweet tooth too and used the drawer just as much as she did. Then she pulled out the next drawer. Neatly filed NCIS files and a few old LAPD files, she made a note to take the LAPD ones home to him in case he needed them. The next drawer up was pens and pencils. Lifting out the pens she knew belonged to him, she added them to the box, leaving the rest of the stationary behind, still not saying a word to anyone else in the room. On his desk she removed the photo of him and Monty, and moved it over to her desk, her angry eyes daring the other agents to comment on it. Then she cleared everything that sat on top of his desk into to box with one movement, pulling her hand along the desk, allowing it all to fall into the box beside her.

"You've got big shoes to fill." was all she said before walking back to her desk.

* * *

><p>"So what's your background Mark?" Sam asked, unsure of the young agent himself and keen to work out why Hetty chose him to join the team.<p>

"FBI, joined them straight after my degree. I've been with them for two years and was getting ready to move into the position of a field agent when my fiancée got offered a job in Los Angeles. She works in the private sector so she brings in a bigger pay check so I looked around and was recommended to NCIS for the temporary position." he stressed the word temporary, not wanting his new partner to hate him any more than she already did.

"So you have never had a day in the field?" Callen chipped in.

"No, sir. But I'm eager to learn." Suddenly Callen felt just as bad about this entire scenario as Kensi did. They would have to teach him everything, he would have no clue how to create a seamless undercover scene with the ease they all could. His marksmanship would be wildly below the rest of the team and he might struggle to take a kill shot.

Kensi watched him as he answered Sam and Callen's questions from Deeks desk. It made her think back, even when Deeks had first joined he had sat at that desk with a confidence that said he was supposed to be there, and the trio weren't friendly to him either, of course he was actually competent though and proved himself she thought. Agent Campbell looked small and scared.

"Miss. Blye." she looked up and laughed, realising how ridiculous it sounded, it was like he was asking his teacher a question.

"Call me Kensi. Mark." she said making an effort to get through this, or the six months would take even longer than it needed too, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Kensi." he smiled, looking a little less nervous. "I know that Detective Martin Deeks is your partner. I've read case files in preparation for meeting all of you. He sounds like a scary guy." the laughter that erupted across the room shocked him a little.

"This is what _Marty_ Deeks looks like." she corrected, lifting the photo of him holding Monty like a baby, the photo she had snatched from his desk moments before now being placed in the hands of the new guy. "Deeks isn't scary. He's only scary when he is undercover, or someone puts one of us in danger." She thought about Max, the split second he had remained in character back in that warehouse had chilled her to the bone, but that wasn't Deeks. That had been Max.

"He seems nice." he smiled at the photo, the man holding the dog had not been what he expected from the cases he had read, he ha been expecting something a bit more physically intimidating. Mark was also sure her remark about him only being scary when the team was in danger was a pointed warning. He tried not to think too long on that before pushing on. "My point is, I know I'm not as well trained, and I don't have experience in the field. The stories I heard about all of you before I came out West almost frightened me enough to not want to leave." He was being honest and upfront with the team, he knew he would need them to have his back in the field.

"Listen kid." she corrected herself quickly, "Mark." he smiled at her, still nervous, he had heard stories about Kensi Blye when he had told his old co-workers he was going to work with her. There had been a blend of jealously and relief that it wasn't them.

"Deeks is more than my partner." Sam and Callen both perked up, there was a bet on how soon they would accidentally admit it, or do something that gave them up. Everyone in the office was in on it, including Hetty. The biggest surprise had been Granger, he had the most faith in them, his bet was that the team would confront them before they admitted it. The $125 current winnings caused them to lean in closer, eager to here what Kensi would say next. "He is my best friend." Callen groaned internally, he thought they would give up hiding it sooner rather than later. "My anger earlier wasn't at you, I didn't like the idea that people thought that Deeks was replaceable. Just do what we say, and train hard and you'll be okay. Maybe we'll all get through the next six months after all."

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone,<em>

_ That is the end of Bordereau. I hope you have enjoyed it. I am going to be writing a sequel to this one. It will pick up straight after this ends and follow Kensi and Deeks as he recovers and goes back into the LAPD for the six months. The sequel will be called **Assumed Identity** and I hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you all so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this. Please continue to review even now, it really helps motivate me._

_Big thanks to the following people for leaving reviews as I was writing this, you guys helped so much: OhBuddy66, Hoosier65, XoxMountainGirlxoX, Bookdiva, Athe781, Canaussie, Ilovemyjeep, __Athena465,__ Clumsyraine, Foxy209, as well as all the guests and every one who read it on tumblr!_


End file.
